Bleeding Hearts
by In Demigods We Trust
Summary: Percy Jackson is a vampire and has to keep it up with Annabeth Chase. But he doesn't know that this is only the beginning. For the biggest surprise is yet to come. Not only romance, but danger lurks in every direction. Also read Cutting Hearts.
1. The mystery girl

**This is kind of like the story "The loner". I just wanted to make a story like that, so I made it similar with different twists. I'm team Percy! Anyways, he goes to school in New York. Here we go...**

My name is Perseus Jackson. You can call me Percy. I'm a blood sucking beast (a.k.a vampire). I'm seventeen, just a normal teenager trying to _act_ normal.

I was walking in the hallways when my arch enemy stepped in front of me.

"Going somewhere, punk?" Clarisse sneered at me.

I looked around to see if no one was watching, then I hissed my fangs at her. Her eyes widened in horror and she ran out of the hallways, screaming. Everyone just looked at her and went back to their business. I kind of laughed at that.

I walked into my class, pretending nothing happened. I sat on top of my desk, my feet on my chair. I started high-fiving my friends who just came in, and yes, they are all secretly vampires too. Their names were Nico, Grover, Octavian, Frank, Leo, and Jason. Some of them had girlfriends except Octavian, Nico, Leo, and me. Yeah, I'm not really into love so... Anyways, Jason's girlfriend was a vampire before all of us, Frank bit his girlfriend into a vampire, and Grover's girlfriend is a sorceress. She heals us when we're in pain, so she could come in handy. Anyways, we were all just sitting there, talking and just chilling.

Then a girl came in the classroom. I couldn't help but stare- stare at her beautiful gray eyes. The way her blonde curls fell over her shoulders as she took off her pony-tail. Her tan skin, like a typical California girl. I just stood up when I saw her, Octavian did the same. She sat down next to me. I realized all my friends were silent at the moment. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and pulled out a book, not aware that we were all staring at her. I realized my mouth was open, I quickly closed it as the other girls were coming in, taking their seats.

"Mr. Jackson," My teacher, Ms. Grace, was glaring at me and my friends. "Will you and your friends take a seat, please?"

We all moved to our desks.

Did I ever mention I could read people's minds? Well, its pretty awsome. As Ms. Grace was teaching, I moved to look at the girl next to me. That's strange, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to read hers.

She caught me staring. "Um, do you need something?" She asked.

I cursed. Was I stupid or something? I just wanted to ask her one thing and one thing only. Before I could say anything, the bell rang. Everyone got up and crowded by the door, eager to get out. The only people that wasn't eager was that girl and me. She got up putting her bag over her shoulder and taking her books. I realized I was just standing there. When I came out of the class, she was thirty feet away. I used my super speed powers, nobody noticed. I appeared right in front of the girl and made her jump and drop her books.

She looked at me in amazement. "How did you- where- how-" She was lost with words. "How did you come here so fast?" she said. She looked into my eyes and her eyes widened. "I could have sworn that your eyes were brown. Now they look blue." She touched her forehead. "Am I hallucinating or something?" she asked.

I realized she noticed my eye color changing (another vampire thing). We both bent down to pick up her books. Our hands accidentally touched when we tried to pick up the same one. The girl jerked her hand quickly away as I picked the book up for her.

"Th- thanks." She said as she took her book from me and walked away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm. "I didn't catch your name." I said.

"Annabeth," She said. "Annabeth Chase. You?"

"Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I said as we started walking together.

"Hey," I started to say. "Will you tutor me at my place?"

"Why?" She looked at me like: _Are__ you kidding?_

"You know, since you look like you study a lot with those books. I was wondering if you could help me with my grades, a study da- I mean study break." I almost said the word_ date_. I tried for a smile.

"Uh, yeah sure," She nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Lewsin Graves apartment."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Annabeth smiled at me as she walked backwards. "Sucker." She turned around and walked away.

Sucker, huh? Why she call me that? I smiled evilly when she left. You see, I had plans when she gets to my apartment room, we could have a little private time.

Vampires can't help it, so they do it. You can stay a week without blood, its already been a week for me and now I'm hungry for it. This study break is about to get into a bloody end.


	2. The study break

When I got in my apartment I smelled the fresh air. Sure it was small, but it was still home, sweet home. Where are my parents? Well, I don't have any. I mean I used to, but now they're dead. How did they die? Long story. We have this vampire war game called Bloody 'Vengers. It's a quest where teenage or adult vampires have to go in order to fulfill their destiny. They have to fight others and deadly creatures in this big forest called The Crains. The reason we try to kill creatures is 'cause they had vampires for breakfast in ancient times. Mom and dad had to leave me, even though they didn't want to, it was their destiny. The game is called bloody for a reason. I used to cry a lot about my parents when I was seven, when a member of the Bloody 'Vengers came and told us they died fighting a poisonous leucrotae. He said they were both bitten, the other vampires found them laying dead. I went to their funeral when I was eight and I became an orphan. The vampires were about to send me to the Foster Home Care until my cousin came to take me. My cousin, by the way, is Thalia. She was the best 16 year old babysitter/cousin I've ever had. She had to leave when I was fourteen, 'cause she joined in the Bloody 'Vengers. She told me I should go too when I grow up, for my parents' sake. Now I was lonely, nothing is fun when you live alone.

I was in my room watching T.V when my doorbell rang, this is gonna be good. I knew it was Annabeth right away, I could just bite her and leave her. When you bite a human, you either turn them into a vampire, or you could bite again to suck out the vampire blessing out of them before it's too late. I didn't know if I wanted to make Annabeth a vampire or not, I just wanted her freaking blood.

When I opened the door, my mouth dropped. Annabeth was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with jet black jeans (the color of vampires) which made me even more thirsty 'cause red always made me think of blood.

"What's up?" I asked as I put an arm around her, bringing her inside and towards my room.

"Um, can't we just study in the living room?" Annabeth looked a little bit uneasy.

Living room, it should be called the dead room instead, since no living. "Well, I thought we could study somewhere private, you know." I said.

"We are in private," Annabeth said. "There's nobody else here but us." She said as I shut the door behind me and locked it.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she rolled up her jeans on the right side of her leg, revealing a knife. Then she rolled it back down. "Percy," She eyed me. "If anything goes wrong, you get five different scars on your face. So unlock the door and leave it open."

"Do you think I'm gonna hurt you or something?" I smirked. "Not like I won't." I licked my lips.

She looked into my eyes. "Your eyes, they're green...why do they keep changing?"

"Is that a problem?" I said as I walked over and leaned in closer to her, trying to smell her blood.

She leaned back away from me. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "You wanna know who I am?" I said as I turned off the lights and went to my balcony door. I couldn't help it, I have to get her right here, right now."I'll show you who I am." I opened the door curtains revealing a full moon in the sky.

Annabeth stood up. "What're you doing?"

I came over to her. Slowly, my fangs begin to grow. Annabeth's eyes widened and she almost tripped when she walked back away from me.

"No," She started to say as she backed away more. "This is not what I'm seeing." Her back touched the wall and she glanced down at her ankle.

I realized she was thinking of her knife. I used my super speed power as she tried to reach for her ankle. I caught both of her wrists and put them against the wall. She screamed, but I quickly shut her off with my hand over her mouth, that meant her hands were free. So she struggled to move my hand away. I saw a tear roll down her cheeks as I bent down to her neck. I hissed my fangs as I smelled her blood, but then I stopped.

_Don't, _a voice said in my head, _she is your only family_. For some reason, I didn't feel hungry anymore, that is definetly something wrong.

"Don't scream," I told her. "Okay?"

She nodded. I took my hand slowly out of her mouth.

"You-" She started to say. "You're not gonna bi- bite me, are- are you?"

I started studying her. "Look, I don't know why are you so strange, but-"

"Strange!" Annabeth looked angry. "You think _I'm _strange? You're the one who's-"

"Listen!" I shut her off. "You better not tell anyone this happened or else-"

"Or else what!"

"You don't wanna know."

She pushed me and ran to the door. She stopped and stared at me. "You're not gonna stop me?"

I just looked away. I heard the door slam behind be.

Something about her was strange. I couldn't read her mind, I couldn't seem to bite her, a voice in my head told me not to. That voice, it almost sounded like- like- my mother. Something was up with Annabeth and I want to know what. She can't be near any vampires except me.


	3. Just asking

**Wow, I never knew so many of you guys like this story. I promise I'll make it more interesting, just for you guys. But I probably won't be able to do it 'cause school is starting and stuffs, but I'll try to get on and do my best!**

I parked my car outside the school parking lot. Lots of teens were standing by their cars talking with their friends, I did the same. Yesterday night was a daze, I was just staring down thinking about it. I figured I'd see Annabeth right here.

"Yo, Perce!" Jason came over to me. "Why do you look so curious?"

I can't tell him. I can't tell any of them about what happened last night. If I did, they would go and hunt for Annabeth, and I wouldn't even get to enjoy that moment.

Finally, I saw Annabeth come walking by the sidewalk (she probably doesn't have a car, maybe 'cause she doesn't need one).

I quickly turned to Jason. "Hey, um, why don't you guys go inside, I'll meet you there later."

Jason looked at me suspicious. "Alright, just don't suck too much, okay?" He smirked as he and his friends walked away.

I went over to Annabeth.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"What do you want now, sucker?" She crossed her arms.

"Why do you call me that?"

"'Cause you suck blood...and so you are a sucker."

"Call me that if you want to, but I'm fine with it."

"Whatever." Annabeth brushed her shoulder against mine and walked past me.

I caught up with her. "Okay, do you mind if I ask you out?"

"You wish." She said. "I'm done with you already."

"Oh-ho, not yet," I blocked her path. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Hanging out with a sucking sucker isn't fun." She said, twirling her hair.

"Meet you by seven, where do you live?" I said as she continued to walk and I walked backwards in front of her.

"Oh, you could sense me." Her eyes sparkled as she walked past me again.

When she left, I punched the air and yelled "Yes!". This was gonna be the best night ever!


	4. I'm the predator, she's my prey

I later took in Annabeth's scent. I drove past a grand mansion that made her scent so strong, that I almost dozed off. This was gonna be great! I can't wait to see her face when I sneak in her home...

Anyways, I got ready at home and drove back to Annabeth's street when I found her house. Wow...it's a pretty big mansion. The lawn was mowed neat, everything looked so clear, polished, and amazing.

I was about to come out of my car until I saw someday look out the window, Annabeth. She came out wearing black jeans and a matching black jean jacket over a white v-neck shirt. My stomach twirled and did some jumping-jacks when she came over to my car. She came inside the passenger's seat and shut the door. She looked at me from up and down.

"Well, you look nice." she smiled. I was just wearing black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, but that made me smile when she said it.

"How did you know I was gonna be here?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at her nails. "A good wise girl is always curious and wants to know more."

"So you want to know more about me?" I grinned.

"I want to know more about vampires."

"You're not afraid of this?"

"Try me."

* * *

We arrived at Coney Island Arcade (they also had a boardwalk that I will take Annabeth to later). Right now, I just wanted to have some fun...and maybe get the time to sue her. I smiled evilly.

When we were about to go through the doors, I stopped. Out of the corner of my eye, leaning on the brick wall, talking, were my friends. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Octavian.

They're always around getting victims...mostly girls. If they see me with Annabeth, they wouldn't stand a chance. They'd take her down, just like that.

But that is my job, I can't let them take my prey. We may be friends, but we never share our victims.

_Just wait a little, _I thought. _Then I can have her to myself._


	5. Disaster strucks

I took Annabeth's hand and pulled her in the doors. All I had to do is not let my friends know that we are here.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked at me, worried. "Why did you do that?"

"Hey," I took her to some of the games people were playing."Why don't you go ahead and have some fun, I'll be with you in a sec."

"Okay." Annabeth picked up a game guitar. "Oh yeah, this'll be more than fun."

* * *

I was thirsty, so thirsty for blood. I dont know how longer i should wait. I went over to a red punch bowl on the snack table and poured in some in a cup for me.

When I came back, Annabeth wasn't there. I asked a guy at the prizes register that was near the Guitar Hero game. He said she went outside the boardwalk.

"What!" I ran to the doors. I stopped in my tracks. The boardwalk was in front of the arcade entrance...and I saw everything clearly.

All my friends surrounded Annabeth. Octavian put his arm around her waist behind her, trying to stop her from getting away. Leo leaned to her neck behind her.

Jason was talking in front of her. "If you make any sudden movements or sound, you get bitten. So only talk when I tell you to." He walked around her. "Can you tell us why we smell percy's touch on you?" He came right in her face. "Did he touch you?" He asked softly. Annabeth didn't say anything. Jason went on. "You know what happens when vampires touch but don't bite? Bad things happen, that's why we hunt for those who had been touched but not bitten." He pointed at Leo. "You can finish her now. We don't need any answers from her, we could just get it from that lover boy."

"Stop!" I ran into Jason, pushing him down on the wooded floor. All the vampires hissed, they all surrounded me, except for Octavian, who was holding Annabeth back.

The fight started. All of them kept on going around me in speed mode, hissing. I slashed and hacked and hissed my fangs until Jason got up and scratched me in the back. I fell down from the pain, moaning.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, then kicked Octavian in the shin and ran to my aid.

Octavian was jumping up and down on one foot muttering "Ow, ow, ow."

Annabeth ripped a branch from a tree behind me and started slashing at the vampires that dared to come in her way.

* * *

Most of them had bruises on there arms, but they still were strong enough to fight. Annabeth ripped a splinter from the branch and cut her hand, she brushed her blood against the tree. She got out of the way as all the vampires started tearing up the tree for the smell of her blood. As they were distracted, Annabeth picked me up and I could stand again.

We ran.

Something zipped in front of us, blocking our way, Jason. Annabeth punched him in the nose and he passed out cold. Annabeth started shaking her hand in pain.

My back was hurting so badly, but we had to get moving. "Let's go." I grabbed her arm and we ran looking desperately for my car in the parking area.


	6. Bitten

"Where's the car?" I looked desperately around.

"You don't know where your own car is?" Annabeth was getting into panicking mode.

I spot two flashing zooming colors coming near the parking lot. "Quick," I turned to Annabeth. "Hide behind cars- do whatever. Keep moving if they're close by, just don't get caught! Let's split up."

Me and Annabeth both ran in opposite directions. I hid behind one random car, Annabeth hid behind another next to me.

"Where are they?" Said a voice two feet away. I tried hard not to breath heavily.

"Well," Said another voice. "I'm just happy we get to find them while Frank has to carry Jason in the truck since Jason doesn't feel like waking up. On the bright side, we each have a person to attack."

Octavian and Leo, I guessed. Grover and Nico weren't even with the group, that's why I only trusted them the most. Right now I have to deal with Jason, Leo, and Octavian.

"I get the chick," Octavian said. "You get Percy."

I looked over to Annabeth to see if she was doing okay. She hugged her knees and didn't even make any sudden movements or sound. She caught my eyes, I gave her the silence signal and she nodded.

I peeked out of the car, nobody was standing in the street right now. Where did they go?

Then I heard distant booms, like somebody jumping on metal. They were probably jumping on top of the cars to get to us, but when I looked up no one was there.

Suddenly, Octavian appeared right there next to me that I almost jumped, but his back was facing me so he didn't see me. I quickly scrambled quietly to the next car before Octavian looked in my direction. He had a suspicious look in his face like he could've sworn he sensed me. Then he walked slowly to the car I was hiding with, I panicked.

Before he could get to my car I heard somebody slap a car door. Octavian froze and turned his head towards the sound. He was looking over at Annabeth's car.

This is bad, this is really bad.

He walked towards the direction I least likely wanted him to go.

Everything went so fast like a blur. First, Octavian sped to Annabeth and caught her with his claws on her neck, she didn't dare move. Then I felt claws on my back.

Octavian spotted me and smiled evilly. "Do you think," He said. "That we were stupid enough to find you?"

"Yeah," Leo agreed behind me. "Stupid."

Octavian slid down Annabeth's jacket off her shoulder, and slid off her shirt sleeve revealing her neck.

I didn't move.

He bit her so fast that I didn't even have time to react. Annabeth gasped with eyes widened and moaned in pain. She looked dazed and passed out in Octavian's arms.

"No!" I yelled. I turned to Leo and punched him in the face, just like Annabeth did to Jason. Of coarse, he passed out cold.

I ran into Octavian, knocking him down to the floor. He started to get up but I scratched him in the forehead, he moaned in pain and curled up on the ground.

I picked up Annabeth and carried her bridal style to my car (I just found it). I drove off as far away as I could from those maniacs. I was still nervous...because Annabeth got bitten. She needed help, there was only one way to do that.

And I felt guilty for someone getting bitten for the first time.


	7. Love is to bite for

I parked the car quickly at the side of a sidewalk and leaned in on Annabeth. I saw the two bite marks on her neck, that was almost closing in. I had to hurry, if it closes she turns into a vampire right away.

I couldn't help but think, _why was I helping her when all this time I wanted to bite her myself?_

I leaned in and bit her neck. I started sucking the blessing out of her. Her hand was still bleeding from the splinter, but I still held it. She moaned in her sleep as I sucked more, her fingers ran through my hair and she started tucking at it, urging me to stop.

Finally, she gasped as her eyes shot open. She pushed me away and sat up, rubbing her neck.

"What- where- who-" She looked confused and scared, looking at me in astonished. "That guy bit me bit me, now you?"

"I took the blessing out of you." I started to say. I explained everything to her. The guy who bit her was named Octavian, Jason putting up a fight, and how it was my fault that they made her surrender.

I finished and she was silent for a moment. Then she got back to her senses. "Octavian's bite was painful." She rubbed her neck again.

"I know." I said grimly.

"Your bite was- well...it felt- good?" she looked at me curiously.

"I- I didn't know that." My face felt hot.

She smiled, until she couldn't help it but burst out laughing.

"What?" I felt like a kid who had just been spotted naked in public.

"Nothing," She sat up straight again with her composure. "Tell me, sucker, why did you save me exactly?" She smirked.

I was blushing mildly now. "Well- um...I just- I-"

Annabeth gasped with her mouth open and closed it, hiding a smile. "Oh! I get it...you're in love with me."

She said the word 'love' longer to make me understand._  
_

"Hey," I wasn't gonna let her fool me. "Don't try to change the sub-"

"Oh, you so are!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"I'll bite you again if you don't-"

"Go ahead," She crossed her arms. "If you dare." She eyed me, testing my knowledge.

I pushed her down to the seat, my hands gripping her wrists against the cushions. "Are you sure?" I smirked.

"Like you will." She pushed me back and sat up again.

For some reason, I didn't feel hungry for blood. I leaned away. "Here's the thing," I said to her. "Every time I'm near you, I feel odd. Like you have some magical ability or something."

"That explains why your eyes weren't changing for awhile," She snickered. "Vampire."

I froze. I felt so stupid! This damn girl was making me get all distracted!

I glared ay her, feeling my eyes change color. "I will bandage your bleeding hand, you will bandage my back. Deal?"

"You have to take off your hoodie and shirt, right?" She looked a bit uneasy by that thought.

"I guess so." I said.

I took out the first-aid kit in the back of my car, took out two gauzes, one for me and one for Annabeth, and took off my hoodie and shirt and handed them to Annabeth, where she put them on her lap.

I handed one gauze to Annabeth and we both started unrolling them.

Soon, Annabeth was now almost practically hugging me now. Her hands were around my back, trying to bandage the bruise up, while I was working on her hand.

When we were done we started cleaning up the extras.

"Um, Percy?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of my hand now?"

I didn't realize I was still holding it. "Do I have to?" I smirked.

"Oh sure," Annabeth put her other hand on her hip. "Mock the braniac now."

I chuckled and let go of her bandaged hand. "You know one thing vampires like is revenge."

"Well, than you had it." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. We stared at each other. Then Annabeth handed in my shirt and hoodie.

I wore them.

Annabeth looked at her watch. "We should get going. I'm tired."

"Right," I agreed. "Even a vampire needs some energy."

The rest of the way we drove off in silence.

* * *

We arrived at Annabeth's house.

Annabeth looked at me. "Thanks for the ride and- everything else." She opened the door.

"Your welcome." I gave her a warm smile.

I couldn't help it when I saw her foot step out of my car. I took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Her eyes were wide open in surprise, then were slowly closed and she ran her fingers around my neck. My hands slid around her waist, bringing her close.

Our foreheads still touched when we stopped kissing.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said, giving her one of my killer smiles.

"No," Annabeth slid her hands on my shoulders. "Its okay." She pulled me into one last kiss and I enjoyed it.

Annabeth pushed me away, laughing. "That's enough," she got off the car. "You're too eager."

"See you tomorrow?" I asked her with a little bit of hope.

"Maybe." She smirked and ran off to her house.


	8. Conversation generation

I was walking in the classroom when I stopped and stared at my friends, they did the same.

Grover and Nico looked at me nervously. Then they both grabbed each of my arm and dragged me out of the classroom.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Let me go Or I'll punch the blood out of you both!"

They dragged me in the janitor's closet and turned on the lights.

They let me go.

"We need to talk." Grover crossed his arms.

"Big time," Nico stood next to Grover. "Frank called and told us everything."

"What's up, Percy?" Grover asked. "What's with Annabeth?"

"What's with Juniper?" I snapped back. "She's human like Annabeth. The only thing different about her is she's a sorceress. The vampires only accept her because she only comes in handy. But why can't I have Annabeth? Annabeth doesn't have to come in handy, she doesn't even have to be a vampire either. She's special. I heard my mom's voice saying she's my only family. I think the reason Annabeth came here is that I wouldn't be lonely anymore, now that I have her."

"I thought you were gonna bite her." Grover raised his eyebrows.

I tensed.

"Percy," Nico put his hand on my shoulder. "We're your friends. We'll try are best to help you. But did you ever know why humans can't be with vampires? Bad things hap-"

"What bad things!" I yelled. "Why won't anybody tell me what bad things would happen? They always say '_bad things' _but they never say what _kind _of bad things. So tell me why I have to bite her now. Can't I bite her later?"_  
_

"If we tell you, Percy," Grover looked sad. "Then you would have to leave Annabeth."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"He means, Percy," Nico spoke for Grover. "That we want you to be with Annabeth, but it would cause the vampires much trouble if she's not one of us."

"I'll make her one of us." I said grimly.

"That's not how it will work." Grover said. "Juniper was lucky to be _born _vampire and not just have the gene of a sorceress from her mother."

"What're you talking about?" I said, confused.

"You'll find out soon, Percy." Nico said as he and Grover opened the door to leave. "You'll find out soon."

They left me in total darkness.

* * *

I met Annabeth in the hallways after the bell rang.

"I didn't see your _other _friends." She said.

I knew she was talking about Jason, Leo, and Octavian. "Me neither." I put an arm around her and we walked together outside.

"I'm scared and sick of this, Percy." Annabeth put her head on my shoulder.

"I know," I kissed her head. "We're pretty much running for our lives right now, huh?" My arm around her shoulder slid down her arm and went around her waist. I slid my other hand around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Hey," Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't bite me yet."

"I promise," I said as I nuzzled her neck. "That I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what."

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why are you the only one that is not after me?"

"I don't know," I said. "But its been really strange."

"Why is it strange?" Annabeth asked.

Crap. I can't tell her why I can't bite her 'cause I really don't know why (Grover and Nico won't tell me).

I looked at Annabeth in the eyes. "Let's just have a normal good day, good time right now, shall we?"

She smiled and I gently kissed her on the lips.


	9. The sacrifice

Finally, eighteen. A year has passed and we're already out of school.

I was walking by the Great Lawn when Annabeth ran up to me from behind, a vanilla ice cream in her hand.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Percy," She said as I turned around to face her. "Are you okay?"

The truth was, I wasn't. Sure we graduated out of school and we're happy and all that, but I still didn't find out why I can't bite Annabeth. Today, I took her on a date of Happy No-more-school Day.

But it just didn't feel right.

Grover went on a vacation to California with Juniper, Nico went exploring around the world (his favorite thing to do), and Jason went to The Crains, leaving Leo and Octavian behind.

I kind of felt guilty of not being a good friend, but they've scared my girlfriend...what can I do?

Anyways, I was at an ice cream cart buying ice cream for Annabeth next to the Great Lawn when I suddenly trailed off and she ran to me asking if I was okay.

I smiled at her. "Of coarse I'm okay! I was just...thinking."

Annabeth sighed of relief. "Okay, just a minute I though you were hypnotized."

"Yeah," I put my arm around her waist and brought her close to my chest. "I'm out here with the perfect girl-"

I froze.

"Mmm...what's that smell?"

It smelled like...blood. I can smell all the people's blood around me except Annabeth's.

Uh-oh.

Annabeth seemed to know what I was thinking because her eyes widened and she stepped back away from me. "You need something to eat," She looked around quickly like she was looking for something. "You need an animal."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She looked at me nervously. "Its been two weeks already, you're hungry for blood." She took my wrist. "Come." She dragged me to the woods.

"A- Annabeth!" I kept stumbling behind her. "Where are you taking me?"

She stopped in the woods and looked around, then she started dragging me again.

"Annabeth!" I half-tripped, half-walked.

She stopped again and looked around.

Something caught her eye. I followed her gaze and was looking at a pile of rustling bushes.

Annabeth looked at me. "Stay here." She walked to the nearest apple tree. She reached her hand up for an apple, but couldn't reach it. Then, she jumped up and ripped the apple out of the tree.

She walked towards me with the apple and handed it to me.

I looked at her. "This wouldn't work for blood." I told her.

I was getting really hungry now.

"Hey," she pointed at me like _don't you dare_. "You are not going back to the Great Lawn bite peolpe's necks off." Shee looked at my hand. "Can you use your nails?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I need you to shred the apple to pieces," Annabeth looked at the bushes as they rustled again. She looked back at me. "Quick."

I grew my nails and started shredding up the apple.

Annabeth watched me in horror, like I was some kind of clawing monster.

When I was done she immediately shook her head into a normal expression. She cupped her hands and I put the apple pieces in them.

Our hands touched and I suddenly felt in the mood of kissing her. So I leaned in, but Annabeth already turned around and walked to the bushes with the apple pieces in her hands.

"Hey!" I yelled. I had a feeling she was ignoring me.

I heard her chuckling as she walked towards the bushes. She stopped in front of the bushes and put the apple pieces to the ground, one by one.

She was making a trail. Her back was in front of me as she put the last biggest apple piece on the ground.

I put my arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear. "What are you up to now, wise girl?"

"You'll see, Percy," Annabeth pointed at the bushes. "You'll see."

She sounded like Nico. The time we were at school in the janitor's closet when he said '_you'll see, Percy, you'll see'._ It made my heart throb a little when I remembered his sad face, like he was saying _you will face a terrible fate if you do this_. I felt the pang of guilty again.

The bushes moved again.

A head popped up, it was a deer.

It started eating all the apple pieces on the trail, coming closer. It stopped in front of us as it took awhile munching on the last big apple piece Annabeth had put out.

Annabeth walked over to the deer. The deer looked up at her curiously, but for some reason, it didn't run away as Annabeth scratched its chin like a dog.

"There, there." Annabeth said as she scratched the deer's chin a little bit more encouragingly.

She looked at me.

To my surprise, Annabeth's eyes were watery, like she was about to cry.

"You can finish her now." Annabeth said to me.

I realized what she was doing. "Wait, you're expecting me to suck the life out of-"

"To suck the life out of a deer." A tear went down on Annabeth's cheek. "My mother said that 'sometimes you have to sacrifice for someone, because it has to be that way in order to die a hero'." Another tear went down on her cheek.

Slowly, the deer sat down calmly as I sat next to Annabeth. "Do it, Percy," Annabeth looked away from me. "Its for the best."

I gave her one last worried look as I grew my fangs.

I leaned down and bit the deer.

* * *

Annabeth was crying as the deer layed there, dead.

I felt sad for sucking all the blood out of an innocent thing, but Annabeth insisted. She let me sacrifice the deer...for me.

I blessed the deer before putting my hoodie over Annabeth's shoulders as she sobbed on my chest.

Annabeth stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes. "I- I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I hugged her tighter. "Why did you feel so emotional?" I asked.

Annabeth slowly leaned away. "I have to tell you something." She gulped.

"You can tell me anything." I sympathetically.

"I- I-" She started to say. "I'm an orphan."

**Surprise! The next chapter is when Annabeth tells Percy how her parents died so...stay tuned to find out!**


	10. How Annabeth became this

**Hi everyone! Just so you know Annabeth will be meeting tons of NEW vampires who are friendly...and some who are unpredictable as well. But right now let's find out about Annabeth's past, shall we?**

Annabeth is an orphan? Like me? How could it be? Was this the reason my mother's voice said she was my only family? How is this possible? All those questions were now stuck in my head as I stared at Annabeth in awe.

"How?" I blurted. The word just came out of my mouth.

"Percy," Annabeth looked in my eyes. "How come your eyes don't change color anymore?"

I stammered. The truth is, our eyes only change color if we want them to. Right now they are sea green, my normal eye color. "Hey," I said. "Don't change the subject."

Annabeth closed her eyes and a tear went down her cheek, she opened them and they were watery again. She looked away. "I don't know." she said as she gazed at the woods like she was thinking of something. "When I was twelve, my mom usually comes home from work at six, but she never came back that day. Dad went looking for her. When he came back his eyes were sad and angry at the same time. I remember what said to me. 'Annabeth, dear. I am so sorry'. And then he hugged me as he sobbed and said the same thing to my brothers and hugged them as well. I asked him what happened. 'What happened to mom?'. He said 'your mom is living in a peaceful place'. And that's when I found out she was dead."

Annabeth took a deep breath and went on. "I used to cry all night in bed, trying to encourage my brothers as they sobbed too. I used to hug them and prey to God 'Why? Why is this happening to me?'. My dad said he heard a man say mom was dead. He said he didn't know anything. We never found mom's body. We never buried her. Everything about mom's death is unknown. The more mysterious it got, the more dad became stranger. My dad would go out every night, leaving me in charge of my brothers. I'd ask dad where he's going, but he always said the same thing. 'Some business' he said. And then he'd leave the house, leaving me confused and sad of worry. Dad did this all the time, until I turned fourteen. That day I answered the door, where a guy, and not some ordinary guy," Annabeth looked at me. "He had fangs, Percy. I was so surprised in shock, I just stood there, frozen. That's why I wasn't surprised to know that you were one too. I already knew vampires existed all around the place. I just pretended not to. I was still in shock until the guy said something that changed my life forever."

I put my hand on Annabeth's."What did he say?" I asked.

"He said..." Annabeth gulped. "'Your father died a hero, Annabeth. I'm sorry.' And like that," Annabeth snapped her fingers. "The guy just walked away, leaving me crying on the floor." More tears went down on her cheek. "Now I live in a new house with the money of my father's will. I am eighteen with sixteen year old twin brothers. I have maid who is young and treats me like a mother should treat. My life would be better if I wasn't lonely without my parents." Annabeth looked angry with tears.

I put my arms around her. "What's your mother's name?"

"Athena Chase."

"Your dad?"

"Frederick Chase."

"Your brothers?"

"Matthew and Bobby."

"Tell you what?" I put my hands on Annabeth's shoulders and turned her to face me.

"What?" Annabeth smiled at me.

"I'll take you somewhere special." I got up, dusted off my jeans, and reached out my hand for Annabeth.

"Where?" Annabeth asked as she reached out her hand and I pulled her up.

I smiled wickedly at her. "Somewhere where most friends hang out...big time."


	11. Annabeth, meet my peeps

We were in my car on the highway.

"Where are you taking me?" Annabeth asked, a little worried.

"You'll see." I told her.

"Come on, Percy, tell me." Annabeth looked irritated.

"We're here." I said as I parked my car next to a big mansion.

Annabeth's mouth dropped. I couldn't blame her. The mansion was still amazing to me. It was white with red open curtains in the back of the windows. The lights shined so bright through the windows that it made the house light up.

"Wha- What is this place?" Annabeth said, not taking her eyes off the mansion.

I got off the car and opened the door for Annabeth, because she was still sitting in her seat with her eyes wide open.

"Are you coming, brain bug?" I smirked.

Annabeth went back to her senses. "Excuse me, sucker, but I'm not going in there until you tell me what's going on." she snapped back and crossed her arms, waiting for me to answer.

"Well," I put my hoodie on and put my hands inside my pockets. "If you say so." I used my vampire speed and dragged Annabeth to the front door and rang the doorbell. The next thing we knew I was holding Annabeth bridal style by the front porch.

"What in the-?!" Annabeth looked surprised.

I rested my forehead against hers. "Not so fast, are you?"

I was about to kiss Annabeth until the door swung open.

The teenager who answered the door had vicious red hair that matched her vampire red lips. She was wearing a green v-neck sweater with a flowing white skirt and white sandals. When she saw me holding Annabeth she cleared her throat.

I let Annabeth stand on her feet, our faces red as the girl's hair.

"Rachel!" I hugged Rachel and introduced her to Annabeth. "Rachel, Annabeth. Annabeth, Rachel."

"Hi." Annabeth said as she shook Rachel's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel smiled at Annabeth knowingly. "Percy has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Annabeth looked at me like she was saying _oh! How interesting, Percy, for you to say that_. I realized she was challenging me._  
_

_Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh? _I said in my mind. _Okay, so be it_.

Me and Annabeth came inside as Rachel shut the door behind us. I took off my hoodie.

"Follow me." Rachel went off to the hallways.

We followed.

As we were passing pictures on the walls I realized Annabeth was looking at them curiously.

They were mostly like family portraits. One of them had me and all of my friends (vampires) sitting on the sofa while others were standing in the back or sitting on their knees in the front. Another one had all our childhood year book pictures in rows. Some of our lips were red, some were regular pink. That was the time when some of my friends weren't vampires then, and some of us who were born vampires, like me.

Anyways, Rachel led us pass the kitchen, bedrooms, and into the living room. Again, it should be called the dead room in my opinion.

Annabeth froze in her tracks when she saw all of my friends sitting down on couches, sofas, or on the floor, all watching T.V. They all turned their heads to look at Annabeth. They all stared at her.

The first person to talk was Calypso.

"Percy?" she looked at me cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought my-" I started to say but someone interrupted me.

"OMGs, Percy!" Silena shot up excitedly. "You didn't tell us you have a girlfriend!" she said as she jumped up and down.

"Calm down, Silena." Silena's boyfriend, Charles, sat her down and smiled at us.

"Um," Annabeth looked at everybody and raised her hand. "Hi."

Connor and Travis smiled viciously at Annabeth, which kind of made her nervous.

I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "Annabeth, meet my peeps." I spread my hand to show everyone.

Zoe gave us some space on the couch to for us to sit.

"So, Annabeth," Michael started to say. "Have been blood thirsty lately?"

"Oh yes," I blurted before Annabeth could say anything. "She loves being a vampire." I joked. I caught Annabeth glaring at me like _what's up with that?_

Annabeth got up and took my hand. She looked at my friends. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" she smiled at them and dragged me into a bedroom and locked the door.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at me for an explanation.

"Look," I started to explain. "If they find out you're human consequences will happen."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Annabeth complained.

"Hey, you said you were lonely without you're parents." I created an excuse.

Annabeth sighed. "That was until I met you, Percy. I don't feel lonely at home with my brothers, but I do whenever I go outside, until I met you." she looked at me and smiled. "But I didn't mean I wanted to meet _more _vampires."

"Well, sorry!" I said in a whiny voice and put my arms around Annabeth's waist, bringing her close. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I guess I'm stuck acting like a vampire now." Annabeth put her arms around my neck as I leaned down and kissed her.

Here's an advice, when your girlfriend is angry at you for doing something nice that doesn't work out...always...and I mean always...pull them off with a kiss.

**Oh my gods! Are you guys excited about The Mark of Athena as me or what?! Please review guys, I would like to know all of your opinions. -Wisdom Wise/Daughter of Athena**


	12. Very impressive Katie

As we came out of the room, Zoe stood up and guided Annabeth to the kitchen to help her cook dinner. All the other girls stood up and followed as the boys still sat on the sofas, talking.

Annabeth looked back at me nervously, then turned around and followed Zoe and the others in kitchen.

"Percy," Jake said as he patted a seat for me. "Long time no see. Let's chat for awhile." he smiled.

I walked over and sat next to him. Suddenly, all the other boys crowded and sat around me.

Michael glanced at the girls in the kitchen, who were laughing as they were cutting foods into pieces and putting them in seperate bowls along with Annabeth. When I turned to look back at the boys, I realized they were all looking at Annabeth instead of the girls. Then, they all turned back to me, looking at me suspicious.

"I thought you weren't interested in girls." Travis said.

A lump formed in my throat. "I guess Annabeth stole my heart." I made a fist and bumped my chest two times, trying to act confident.

Before he could say anything else, the front door opened.

Before the lady came inside, I knew it was Katie. Katie Gardner, the oldest vampire in this town. You see, this is her house. We try to come visit every weekend 'cause...you know...she is like a mother to us, even though she is just thirty five and we don't call her 'mom'. You're probably thinking _don't vampires live young and look young? _You only think that's real with us 'cause you see that in movies, like Twilight. _Damn Twilight! _Anyways, like I always say, Katie noticed I was here and gave me a warm smile. As she approached the living room, we all took turns to give her a hug.

I was the last one to hug her. "I missed you so much." I said as I hugged her tighter.

When we pulled off, she stroked my cheek. "I missed you too, dear." she glanced at the kitchen and noticed Annabeth.

All the girls, including Annabeth, came out of the kitchen. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably as the girls took turns hugging Katie except her.

Katie looked knowingly at Annabeth and reached out her hand. "Come forward, dear."

Annabeth took her hand and Katie pulled her in with a hug. Annabeth looked a little bit awkwardly surprised, but slowly, a smile formed up in her face.

Katie pulled away but she still had her hands on Annabeth's shoulders. I came into a panic attack when Katie started studying Annabeth. _What if Katie finds something different about Annabeth and finds out she's human? _I tried to get that thought out of my head.

"May I ask what is your name, beautiful angel?" Katie smiled warmly at Annabeth.

"A- Annabeth Chase." Annabeth seemed to let out.

Katie's eyes suddenly widened and she immediately put her hands on Annabeth's face. "This can't be!" Katie looked at Annabeth like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You're alive and-" she immediately stopped when she realized we were all staring at her. She let go of Annabeth and straightened her posture. She stroked Annabeth's cheek. "I'm sorry, dear," she apologized. "I must have scared you." she turned around toward me. "We must talk, Percy Jackson."

I realized she didn't call me _dear_. If she calls you by your name, that means she is not in a good mood.

Katie has found out Annabeth is human.

Oops...

**Please review! Thank you Blitzing for the support and all of you fanfic readers! You guys are like my gaurdian angels! ;)**

**If you wanna see our profile, who says you can't?!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Katie did what!

I followed Katie inside her room, leaving my friends and my girlfriend confused behind.

Katie locked the door and turned around to face me. She crossed her arms.

Ugh, not again! Didn't I have this encounter with Annabeth just moments ago? Why do I have to have another long chat again? This is so unfair! I just want to cuddle with Annabeth and-

Katie snapped her fingers at me, getting me out of my fantasy.

"Did you even here what I said?" she looked annoyed.

"Um, sorry, what?" I tried to sound polite.

She rolled her eyes. "I said, do you know Annabeth that well?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to answer.

"Percy," Katie grabbed my arm and made me look at her. "Do you know why Annabeth is an orphan?"

How did she know? "How did you-"

"Tell me!"

I froze. Normally Katie wasn't like this. Her eyes were red and watery like she was about to cry. She looked so eager, like something bad is gonna happen if I don't tell her anything.

She let go of me and a tear went down her cheek. "Annabeth doesn't know. You don't know what I've done." she put her hands on her head like her memory was hurting. "I was forced...with pressure. If he finds out, Annabeth would be in danger. Its all my fault...none of this would have happened if it weren't for me." she started pacing back and forth and kept on complaining about who knows what.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah." I stopped her. "What are you talking about and who's 'he'?"

Katie looked at me, worried. She took a deep breath and let out the words that made me freeze to death. "I killed Athena Chase." she dropped to the floor, covered her face, and started sobbing.


	14. Athena Chase

I just stood there watching Katie sobbing on the cold tile floor.

"Wha- what?" my voice was too weak to register. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Why Katie, the person I always look up to?

I bent down and rubbed Katie's back as she had her hands on her face, still sobbing. "Why?" was the only word that came out of my mouth.

She looked up, her eyes were red. "Will you forgive me if I tell you?"

My whole body was shaking, but I managed to speak. "Just tell me, Katie, please."

Katie sighed, then spoke. "We were best friends, Percy. She made me promise something that changed my life forever."

Flashback

_Six years ago..._

_Katie was walking by the sidewalk until she felt something fall behind her._

_She twirled around to see Athena, her best buddy, fall to the ground by her feet._

_"Athena!" Katie yelled as she tried to pick up Athena to her feet. "What happened to you?"_

_Athena looked weakly at Katie, breathing heavily. "He's after me," Athena looked behind her, as if someone was following her. "My daughter- safe- from him."_

_"Who?" Katie said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't stand to see Athena in pain. "Your daughter has be safe from who?"_

_Athena was getting weaker. "And me. The smell of my- my- blood will kill her. Must- die- help- me-" Athena fell to the ground again._

_Katie picked her up. "What can I do!?" Katie sobbed._

_"Bite- me."_

_"What?"_

_Athena didn't have time to answer. Something zoomed by them._

_"Very clever, huh?" said a voice that sent chills down Katie's spine. "But you know you can't do anything for her." the voice laughed._

_Anger rose up in Katie. She gently layed Athena down to the ground, grew her fangs, turned around, and hissed at the figure in front of her._

_"Who are you?" she tightened her teeth. "What do you want?"_

_"Her blood." the figure pointed at Athena, who was moaning in pain. "I want to seek her daughter," the figure pointed at Athena again. "The smell of her blood tracks me to her."_

_"Why?" Katie growled, still hissing her fangs at the figure. "Why do you need her?"_

_The figure smiled wickedly. "Her child will cause many trouble in our generation."_

_"What generation?"_

_"You won't live long enough to see." the figure glanced at Athena. "Let me take my prisoner."_

_"Over my dead body."_

_"Well then," the figure lost his patience. "No time to waste."_

_The battle began._

_Katie hashed and slashed with all her might, but she was getting weaker by the moment. She couldn't hold any longer. The figure slashed her arm and she fell to the ground on her knees._

_"Not so strong, are you?" the figure raised a spear at Katie as she stood up shakingly. "Any last words?"_

_"Sue me."_

_"I thought so." the figure readied his spear at Katie._

_Katie closed her eyes, then the figure was about to stab. She felt something push her sideways to the ground. She opened her eyes and got up._

_The figure screamed "Noooooo!" as it turned into sand and was blown away by the wind._

_Katie didn't know why that happened, but when she turned to what the figure was looking at, her heart broke into a million pieces._

_Athena was staring down at the spear that went through her stomach. She looked up at Katie and fell to the ground._

_"No!" Katie ran to Athena and put her in her arms._

_Athena looked at Katie. "P- promise me-" Athena said weakly. "To k- keep my daught- daughter hidden." she looked at the night sky and her eyes didn't move again._

_Katie buried her face in Athena's chest and sobbed while screaming "Why?! Why, god, why?!"_

End of flashback_  
_

I choked back a sob when Katie sobbed again in her hands.

"She saved me, Percy." Katie said, still crying. "I realized Athena wanted to be killed to protect her own daughter...and me."

"But you didn't kill her." I said.

Katie looked at me. "But I let her die. I let Athena die. What kind of friend am I?"

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "Athena sacrificed herself to mask the smell of Annabeth's blood, and she saved you. She didn't do only one, but two favors. You were brave enough to stand up for her."

"What about Annabeth?" Katie asked.

"She'll forgive you, I promise."

"She's not safe now," Katie got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Soon, he will find her, now that the smell of her blood is unmasked by me."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

Katie looked at me. "Get her away from here, now."

Before she could open the door, I grabbed her arm. "I just have one question," I said. "Who exactly is the figure?"

Katie looked at me nervously. "The most dangerous vampire in the history of time? Well, have you ever heard of Kronos? That's him."


	15. The journey begins

Katie went in her room. I couldn't help but follow.

She went in her closet and started shuffling everything out. Clothes, papers, books, jewelry boxes, and others. She emptied her whole closet revealing a back wall with a door handle on the left side.

I didn't know until I realized it was a door.

_A secret doorway to something_, I thought. Katie slowly opened it and the door made a creak noise which sounded very old. I thought there was gonna be some kind of corridor that leads to something. But instead, there was another wall. Just a regular old wall that has no keyhole nor another door handle. I thought that was it. Then Katie picked up something on the floor in front of the wall that I hadn't noticed it was there. She turned around, holding a box.

It wasn't just an ordinary box. It was sleek black decorated with golden curved lines, so it looked like a jewelry box. But in front of the center of the box was a golden keyhole, waiting for it to be open any time soon. When Katie walked towards me, I realized there were golden words embroidered on top of the box. It read:

_** ~Parthenos~**_

I didn't know what that meant. I never heard it before, nor did I think if it was a word.

Katie handed it to me. "I want you to have this." she said.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"I've kept this hidden ever since Athena passed away." Katie said. "I knew it was for her daughter, Annabeth, but anything that has the sensing smell of Athena will make Kronos attract Annabeth as soon as possible." Katie took a deep breath. "I sneaked in Annabeth's house and took anything that would be suicide for her. It was my fault Athena got killed." Katie stared at the ground. "She knew vampires existed as soon as she met me, that's why Kronos attracted her. Its not safe for humans to have the smell of a vampires touch, because it makes the other vampires eager enough to get them." Katie sighed. "I made a huge mistake of befriending Athena, it only caused much trouble and pain." Katie looked at me. "You did the same. You are protecting Annabeth who will be in so much danger soon."

"I can't just leave her." I complained.

"No," Katie said. "It is too late for that. I thought I would never meet Athena's daughter...until now."

"Isn't that good?" I asked.

Katie looked at me, her eyes filled with hurt. "You don't understand, Percy. She will be in much more danger if she realizes who I am."

"Does she?" I asked.

"She can't." Katie said. " She has to stay away from any past vampires that she knows in order to be safe...including you."

"I have to protect her!"

"You will! But not here. Not in this territory. You have to go with her."

"What about her siblings?"

"They are safe from us. Since they mostly stayed with their maiden at home and not out in about with us vampires." Katie said.

"Right," I gripped the box tight. "Where's the key to this thing?"

"It is at the office of my work building. Trust me, you'll find it." Katie said as I made my way out the door.

"Wait," I stopped. "Will you be okay?"

A tear streamed down Katie's face. "I deserve what I get. Life is not easy. I will die soon."

"By who?"

"No time!" she pushed me out the door. "Take your friends with you. They will help you on your journey. No matter what you do, don't let Annabeth get away!

* * *

It took us along time. Too long.

I had to explain to everyone that Annabeth is not a vampire and all that crappy stuff. They all packed up their bags and headed for the van. As for me and Annabeth, our friends dropped us at our houses so we could pack up too. Annabeth had to explain to her brothers to tell their maiden that she was going on an overnight trip. When we were all ready and got in the van, I kept the box in my bag. I didn't show it to Annabeth yet because I needed to find the key first.

Something tells me that this going to be a long, dangerous, and uneasy trip.

**The journey begins, guys, the journey begins.**

**What's gonna happen to Katie?**

**What's inside the box?**

**What does Parthenos stand for?**

**All these questions will be in the next chapter...**

**_Beware...of the dangers that come by..._  
**


	16. The attack

**Hi guys! Whoo! I'm still reading The Mark of Athena and...wow. That's all I have to say to Rick 'cause he...is...an...AMAZING author! Although I'm sad at the part where Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus in the end of the book. So...enjoy this chapter! Oh, and please review!**

As I was driving with some chatting friends in the back, Annabeth sat next to me in the passenger's seat, looking at me worriedly.

"Percy, where are we going?" she asked. "What's gonna happen to Katie?"

"She'll be fine," I tried not to sound nervous. "I just need to get something from her office...then we're headed off the road."

"To where?"

"Uh..." The truth was, I didn't exactly know _where _we were going. Katie only meant one thing which meant _get out of town! _So pretty much I have to go anywhere as long as it's _out _of town. _Or maybe there's something in the box that will give you a hint or a clue_, I thought. But I still didn't get why Katie handed me the box instead of Annabeth. Maybe it was for her own safety? I don't know.

I was thinking about this until we arrived at Katie's office. It just looked like a regular two-story office building.

I got off the van. "Annabeth, you stay here," I told Annabeth. I turned to my friends in the back. "Michael, Jake, and Will? You guys come with me."

"Awsome." Michael said as he, Jake, and Will came out of the van.

"The rest of you stay here." I told my other friends. I heard some grunts and moans from them as I shut the door.

I walked towards the office building. The lights were out so the windows were too dark to look through. I went to the glass doors. I didn't realize they were open until I turned the right door knob and the right door clicked open. _What do they do when criminals break in? _I thought, _shouldn't they have a security lock pad or something? _I stepped inside as Jake turned on the lights. There were paper filled desks everywhere, but none that seems to be Katie's.

"Lets split up," Will said. "Me and Jake will check here, Percy and Michael will check upstairs."

"Good idea," Michael turned to me. "What are we looking for again?"

"Just check anything," I said. I didn't want to tell them about the box, it seemed personal. "Anything that looks like a familiar looking key."

They all looked at me confused, then tried to pass the thought matter of factly.

Me and Michael ran upstairs. The second floor didn't seem so different as the first floor, but this time...they had doors with random names on each side.

"I'll go there," I pointed at the rows of doors on the right side. "You go over there." I showed Michael the rows of doors on the left side.

"Okay." Michael said as he went through the first door on the left side.

I didn't need to go through all of the doors on the right side, because one of the doors in the middle was the only name initials I recognized. It read:

**K. G.**

**Office Employee**

_K. G... Katie Gardner_, I thought. I pushed open the door and turned on the lights inside. Katie's desk was pretty neat, with stacked papers on one side and some workbooks on the other side. There was one picture frame sitting in front of the desk. I went over to study it. I realized it was the same picture from the house, the picture of all of my vampire friends, including me, smiling at the who knows what. I smiled at that beautiful memory until I realized I was suppose to look for something. I smacked my forehead and looked through drawers to find any key. Finally, I found it. It was a silver key with an owl's face encrusted on it. Its ruby eyes seem to glare at me. I quickly slung over my backpack off my shoulder and took out the box. I jabbed the key in the keyhole and turned. Immediately, I heard a click.

I opened the box.

Inside, was a tiny paper scroll that was stuck through an owl ring with the same ruby eyes. I gently take the ring out of the scroll and put it back in the box. Then, I slowly rolled up the scroll, careful not to rip it.

* * *

It probably took me one minute to get the shock out of me. What I read in the scroll was the most shocking thing I had ever read. First, it was a letter. Then, it was a poem. I put the scroll back in the box and studied the ring. _Annabeth would've loved this_, I thought. I tucked the scroll back in the ring and put it gently back in the box. I locked the box with the key and put the key in my pocket.

I put the box back in my backpack when I heard a sudden scream outside. I quickly took the picture frame on the desk, put it in my backpack, and rushed out the the door, down the stairs, and burst out the building along with my friends.

The van was driving crazy around the street. I caught a glimpse and saw Charles at the wheel and some people screaming in the back while Annabeth hung on tight for dear life. They were driving away from a black shadowey figure that was in the air chasing them.

I felt like all the temperature dropped in my body. "He found us." I said as I watched in horror.

"Who found us?" Jake shook my shoulder, wanting to know the answer.

"Lets jump on the van!" I yelled at my friends.

"What?" Michael looked at me like I was crazy.

"We have to escape! GO!" I ran for the van, my friends running behind me.

We used our vampire speed and landed on top of the van as it kept on spinning uncontrollably.

The thing was getting closer. I opened the the van roof and stuck my head inside. "DRIVE, BECKENDORF, DRIVE!" I screamed the top of my lungs.

The van shot in the road as my friends in the van took out some weapons in a silver suitcase in the back. Silena passed Annabeth an M16 rifle. Annabeth opened her window and stuck half of her body out. She started shooting multiple bullets at the figure and quickly got inside the van when the thing started shooting back red darts.

"That...was close." Annabeth huffed a strand of hair out of her face.

_Wow. _I thought. _My girlfriend is a one hot dangerous chick_. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that the figure was just a few inches away. The figure shot me a red dart that went past my arm but left a good size scar on it. I winced in pain but tried to hold on tight on the van's roof.

The pain was so bad that it I felt my whole body shaking and the fact that my eyes were darting off. I thought I was hallucinating or something until I realized my eyes were getting heavy this time. Then, I passed out.

The last image I saw was the dark smile on the figure's face.

**Okay, remember when I said the questions that you were thinking would be in this chapter? Well, change of plans. But I promise that the NEXT chapter would answer your questions, I assure you. - Wisdom Wise/Daughter of Athena ;)**


	17. Heaven with Annabeth, hell with Kronos

_Percy, _I heard a voice say in my dream. _Percy, wake up! _I realized somebody was shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a figure of a girl above me. Her blonde hair tumbled down to one side and brushed against the side of my face.

"A- Annabeth?" I managed to say as my eyes started to adjust. "What- what hap- Ow!" I yelled as I tried to sit up but the pain on my arm stung and made me feel dizzy.

Annabeth criss-crossed her legs and patted her lap. "Lay down," she said. "You haven't healed yet...and we have a lot to talk about." she looked at me like I was a troublemaker.

_Uh oh, _I thought. _She probably knows what I've been hiding from her_. I've never experienced getting in trouble by your girlfriend, but I don't want to know. I layed my head on Annabeth's lap and looked around the place we were in. It looked like a market store with foods and random snacks. I was kind of hungry. I haven't eaten this evening, but I didn't want to irritate Annabeth so I let her talk while I ask the questions.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking up at Annabeth as she looked down on me. Gods, she's beautiful.

"They went outside to different stores to buy some stuffs." she said. "I stayed here waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh." I said, kind of embarrassed at that. Then I remembered the fight with that figure. "Annabeth, what happened with that figure chasing us?"

Annabeth smiled, like she was glad I asked. "Oh my gods, Percy! You should have seen Rachel! After you passed out, I pulled you inside while Rachel opened the back doors and aimed her scorpion ballistae. She shot the figure and it just dissipated right there. Rachel is still grinning like crazy this morning."

I choked. "Wait, this morning?" I asked. "I was out last night?"

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. "What is it that you had to get in the office, anyway?"

_Oh crap, _I thought. I had to tell her. It's now or never. "Can you hand me my backpack, please?" I gave her a puppy-dog face. I was still feeling dizzy and I didn't want to get off Annabeth's lap. Call me lazy and stupid if you want, I don't care.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and reached for my backpack.

Before I could take out the box, I wanted to ask Annabeth a question. "Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your mother's last name?" I asked.

Annabeth froze and looked down on me. Annabeth's eyes glimmered, like she kept that thought for a long time.

Her mouth opened, but she didn't say a word until ten seconds passed. "Before she got married," Annabeth started to say. "She was called 'Pallas Athena Parthenos' which means 'The Maiden'. She was named after the Greek wisdom goddess, Athena. Athena Parthenos is the statue of Athena at the Parthenon of Greece."

"Wait," I looked up at Annabeth. "What's your mother's last name again?"

"I told you already," she looked down on me. "Parthenos."

Every muscle in my body froze. I understood everything at once. The note, the ring, and the box. Everything clicked on my mind now.

"Annabeth," I said as I unzipped my bag. "You gotta see this."

* * *

As I took out the box, I explained everything to her. About Katie, the figure of Kronos, the story of how her mother died, and the note in the box.

Annabeth was a good listener. She was studying the box and the ring as I talked and explained.

She opened the note and read it:

_My dear Parthenos,_

_I haven't seen you for a long time_

_I am nothing without you_

_You are gone...for good_

_Why did you go?_

_I may be a creature of habit_

_But habits are at first cobwebs, then cables_

_You expect me changing a habit to take at least a month of practice_

_Don't rush it_

_Yes, character is higher than intellect_

_But my habit will never change...of loving you_

_I love you_

_But why?_

_Why go?_

_I love Annabeth_

_And Bobby_

_And Matthew_

_And you_

_But why go?_

**_They will pay_**

I saw a tear drop on Annabeth's face as she read the note.

"This was a letter from my father," Annabeth said. "To my mother, after she died."

"But what about the last sentence?" I asked. "'They will pay.' What does that mean?"

Annabeth nodded. "I don't know."

I took the owl ring and put it on Annabeth's finger. She looked at me confused.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This was a gift from your father to your mother." I said. "Now its a gift from me to you."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, sucker."

"I have my moments."

"Whatever." Annabeth ignored me and read the back of the note. "Is this a poem?" she asked as she finished reading.

"I think so." I said as I put the note back in the box and in my bag. I'll look at it later.

Annabeth leaned down and kissed me upside down. "What now?" she asked, her face still close to mine.

"Make out?"

Annabeth ignored me and leaned up. Her face suddenly changed to worry. "Percy, I think I know what 'they will pay' means."

"Okay, what does it mean?" I asked. Face-palm! I hate being stupid.

"I think dad was talking about you vampires." Annabeth said. "I think he's a vampire hunter."

* * *

All of my friends came back and led us back to the van. They brought some extra food and blankets. We'd be sleeping in the van anyways, right?

"Its too late to save Katie now." Annabeth said as Charles started the car.

"Why?" I asked as Charles started to drive.

Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. "We're in New Jersey, Percy."

"Oh."

* * *

I was about to doze off when the van stopped so suddenly.

I put my hand on Charles' shoulder. "Dude," I said. "Why did you stop, man?"

Charles tried to start the van again but the engine wasn't working. He looked at me nervously. "Its not working man, we're in the middle of a train track."

"Say what?" I was getting panicky now.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. All my other friends started to worry.

I heard a distant train whistle. The sound getting bigger and closer.

Then, I heard a vicious laughter. _You think you can get away from me, Perseus? _said a voice in my head. _Its time to choose...or its too late. _The voice faded off as I saw big headlights on the tracks just ten feet away from us.


	18. My haunted iPod

**Sorry I didn't get on for a long time. I got in trouble for fighting with my freaking brother and now my mom took away her laptop to work which is a bummer. Sometimes brothers are just...ugh! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review! Plus, we're having a hurricane sandy so no school today or tomorrow! Yay! Do the chicken dance...okay, maybe not but whoo hoo!**

"Get out!" screamed Rachel. She opened the back doors and sped away as the others did the same.

I pulled Annabeth towards me. "We're gonna be okay."

I took her hand and crawled towards the opening. Then, I wrapped one arm around Annabeth's waist and sped away. We appeared in front of the train just five inches away.

"We're gonna jump over, okay?" I yelled at Annabeth next to me, my voice lost in the wind.

"What?" Annabeth yelled by the train noise. "That's suicide!"

"I know."

"What is wrong with you, Jackson?"

As the train came towards us I jumped carrying Annabeth and with my eyes closed. As I opened my eyes, I realized I was on top of the train roof with Annabeth clutching to my shirt for dear life.

"That..." Annabeth said. "Was the most scariest thing you had ever done."

I smiled. "At least we survived, didn't we?"

"Sucker."

"Brain bug."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you call me brain bug?"

"Like, two seconds ago."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Can you guys stop flirting for now?" said a voice out of nowhere. Rachel and the rest of the crew appeared on the train. Rachel made an irritated face. "We had all of our foods, clothes, and other needs in that van. Now they're all smashed by this stupid train...including the van."

I just laughed as Rachel glared daggers at me.

_Clever, _said a shrill voice. I froze. _But I will get you soon. You don't know the best of me._

"Get off of my head!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me.

"Percy," Annabeth put her hand on the side of my face. "Are you okay?"

I just smiled, trying to act casual. "Yeah I- I just got a splitting headache, that's all."

* * *

We got off the train as soon as it stopped.

We sent Michael to get some kind of transportation as we sat on a nearby sidewalk bench.

Thirty minutes later, Michael came to us, grinning like a madman.

"Guys," Michael pointed at a nearby helicopter on the middle of a grassy field. "We got a ride to fly."

* * *

Okay, I may be a vampire who is not afraid of anything, right? Wrong.

The truth was...I was scared of air travel. There, I said it. My friends didn't know that, so I tried to act normal as we climbed on the seats.

"Please fasten you seat belts and enjoy the ride." said the guy in headphones and a tiny microphone. "Next stop, Atlantis, New Jersey."

* * *

Every time the helicopter rocked I clutched the side of my seat.

Next to me, Annabeth was listening to my ipod as she hummed along in her ear buds. I gotta say, she had a beautiful voice.

The others just stayed quiet as they looked at the windows, since they left all their electronics back in the van. I had my ipod in my pocket the whole time.

Suddenly, Annabeth gasped. She turned to look at me. There was horror in her eyes.

"Percy," she took off the ear buds and handed them to me. "Listen to this."

I put the ear buds on. What I heard really horrified me. It wasn't the voice of Kronos. It was a very scary female's voice. Like several different voices speaking at once. Like the voice of a ghost.

_A very hard fall...if not saved_

_Fores Town...come by_

It repeated the same thing over and over again.

I was gonna look at my friends faces until something hit me in the back of my head.

"Annabeth!" Rachel pointed out behind me. Her face was horror struck.

I felt a gust of strong wind behind me. As I turned around slowly, I saw that the helicopter doors were open and Annabeth bent down the edge of the opening. Like she was about to jump out.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

Annabeth turned her head sideways behind her to look sideways at me. Her eyes flickered gold and she smiled evilly.

My heart skipped a beat. This wasn't Annabeth.

Her hair swept behind her as the wind kept blowing. Then, she turned her head back in front of her and jumped out.

I fell on the helicopter floor and crawled towards the edge of the opening. My head was over the edge, so I saw everything clearly.

I saw Annabeth falling in mid-air. Her eyes were glowing gold. She was facing up at me and the gold glow in her eyes dissolved. Then, I saw the regular Annabeth. Only that her face had a single tear as she realized she was falling towards her death. I heard her cry out my name that was lost in the wind.

_A very hard fall if not saved_

I didn't realize I was still wearing the ear buds. The shrill voice was speaking faster than before.

_Fores Town, come by_

It kept ringing in my ears.

_A very hard fall IF NOT SAVED  
_

The voice changed into a real women's voice._  
_

_If not saved_

_If not saved!_

_Save her!_

_SAVE HER!_

_Save her now!_

Annabeth reached out her hand, as if she wanted me to save her. But she was too far away. How can I help her? I can't fly. Was it possible for me to use my vampire speed in the air?

_Save her, you imbecile!_

I realized the voice was trying to encourage me (even though this voice _was_ creepy and now is acting mean).

"Who are you?" I yelled in frustration.

_Save her, Percy Jackson,_

_It's now or never_

I ripped the ear buds off of my ears and threw my ipod at Rachel as I jumped out of the helicopter.

**Who is the voice from the ipod?**

**Is Annabeth gonna live?**

**I'm really good at cliff-hangers, aren't I?**

**Thanks for reading, you guys!**

**Peace out! -*sigh*. Do I have to say this every time? Okay fine, what-evs. This is Wisdom Wise/The daughter of the wisdom goddess, Athena! ;)**


	19. Smashed in glass and a wife?

I willed all my power and strength to concentrate. As Annabeth was falling under me, I closed my eyes and focused. _Please, _I prayed, _please let me have my strength...in air_. I felt the wind rushing past my ears. Then I realized I was moving fast downward, getting closer to Annabeth. I realized I was using my speed power...in the air! Sorry, got a little excited there. I moved my hands between me, like I was swimming in the air, and reached Annabeth hand. I pulled her into a hug as I looked down. We were about to fall into a glass roof.

"We'll never make it!" Annabeth yelled.

"We'll make it!" I yelled back.

"You're crazy!"

"I know!"

We smashed into the glass roof.

* * *

I don't even remember feeling the pain. But that was okay with me.

My eyes slowly opened. I saw the deep black sky through the broken glass hole we had just made. I got up slowly and groaned because of the pain on my arm. I decided to look at it later since I didn't see Annabeth anywhere around. The floor was now covered with broken pieces of glass shards. All around me, I saw tons of plants lined on shelves and others that were hanging on the roofs. Luckily for me and Annabeth, we landed in the middle where no plants were near. Instead in the middle was a single water hose that lined all the way straight to a pipe on the wall.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see Annabeth gazing at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. She reached out her hand and I noticed all the blood trickling down her arm. Her hand was bleeding.

"Annabeth!" I quickly took Annabeth's hand and looked around for any kind of piece of cloth.

"Percy," Annabeth started to say. "I-"

"Don't move," I said, kind of panicking. "I'll fix you. I promise. I'll-"

"Percy!" Annabeth put her other hand on my face, trying to make me look at her. "I want _you _to heal it."

"I am-"

"No," Annabeth looked straight into my eyes. "I mean I want you to stop my blood by sucking it."

"Wha-" I was so in shock that I didn't realized I stumbled backwards. "I- I can't."

"Fine," Annabeth took out a piece of cloth out of her pocket and started wrapping it on her hand. "Just remember, Percy," she looked at me again. "Its almost a week and you will need blood soon."

"Oh-kay," I said, kind of satisfied. "I haven't thought of that earlier."

"That's because your busy saving me," Annabeth said, finishing her wrap. "Come on, sucker." she took my arm and dragged me outside.

* * *

We were walking in the middle of the sidewalk when I spotted something that caught my breath.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

I pointed at a green street sign.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "My gods, that can't be-"

"It is," I said. "Fores Town, isn't that what we heard from the ipod?"

Annabeth nodded. "_A very hard fall...if not saved_, we fell and you saved me, right?"

I nodded. "It would've been a very hard fall if you weren't saved, by the heroic Percy Jackson." I smirked.

Annabeth just ignored me. "_Fores Town, come by_. It said come by." Annabeth eyes sparkled, like she just got an idea. "I think the voice in the ipod wants us to _come by _to Fores Town."

I looked nervously at the Fores Town street sign. I narrowed my eyes at Annabeth. "How do we know if its not a trick?"

Annabeth sighed. "What other choice do we have, Percy?"

I just glanced up at the sky. Annabeth was right. We didn't have any other choice.

"Okay," I said. "But first we need to tell our friends that we're okay."

Annabeth nodded. "I found a nearby phone booth."

* * *

I was in the glass phone booth while Annabeth waited outside tapping her feet. I already called Rachel and told her that we were fine and told her and the others to meet us by Fores Town. Rachel said it would take awhile to come, since they were looking for us in their helicopter and it would take them half an hour to come, but that was fine with me.

I came out of the booth and walked over to Annabeth.

"Ready?" Annabeth said. She gestured her chin towards Fores Town.

I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

We walked towards the street.

* * *

"There's only one house here." I said, pointing at single house.

"Let's go then." Annabeth started walking, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"What?" she asked. "Its not spooky."

"Yeah, but-" something made me feel suspicious about this house, but I knew that I couldn't get Annabeth to change her mind. "Okay," I said. "But we're leaving as soon as our friends come, got it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." she shook her arm out of my grasp and walked over to the door.

I couldn't help but follow. Annabeth clicked the doorbell.

_Ding-dong!_

A young women probably in her thirties opened the door. She was wearing a long white gown under a black designed shal. Her hair was black and tied back in a low pony tail. She was holding a black cat in her arms. Its yellow eyes seem to glare at me.

"Yes?" the women said. "May I help you?"

"Hi," Annabeth showed a smile. "Do we know you?"

The women raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Um..." I said. "A message told us to come here."

"You mean the voice in the ipod?" the women asked.

Me and Annabeth stumbled back. "H- how do you know?" I managed to say.

The women smiled. "Because the message was sent from me, of coarse!" she held out her hand. "Hello Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I am Rhea, wife of Kronos."


	20. The cat did it

Rhea guided us in her house and led us to a living room with a rocking chair. Me and Annabeth sat on the two-cushioned sofas as Rhea sat in her rocking chair with her sneering cat at her lap. I never felt superstitious about black cats. Mostly because they are like us vampires, roaming around the streets and just doing their business. For our business, we suck blood. I looked at the ticking clock in the living room. Man, I really wish our friends were here by now. That way we could have a backup in case if Rhea attacks. But I doubted she would, she looked very calm like there was plenty of time in the world. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to gleam with delight. And every time she smiled, it was a nice smile instead of an evil smirk. She was nothing like her husband, Kronos. She was the total opposite of him. I wonder why that such a nice and beautiful women would marry a mean vicious man like Kronos. But I shoved that thought aside.

"I'm very sorry." said Rhea. I was so in thought that when she apologized it shocked me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. Annabeth shouldered me like I was being rude.

Rhea sighed and looked at Annabeth, her eyes gazed down at Annabeth's wrapped up hand. "It's my fault that you are hurt, I should be ashamed."

Annabeth nodded her head sideways. "But its not your fault. You weren't with us."

Rhea looked down at her cat, which was now resting. You know it looked really cute if its eyes weren't open. "No," Rhea said. "But I sent a friend to take over your body."

Annabeth gasped. "So that's why I was forced to fall off the helicopter!"

Rhea nodded. "Yes."

"Wait," I said. "What friend?"

Rhea looked down at her cat and rubbed its fur. "Cloris, of coarse."

"The cat?" Annabeth looked like she wasn't expecting this.

"So that's why your eyes gleamed gold." I said to Annabeth. "The cat took over your body and its eyes are like the same color as you had." I looked at Rhea suspicious. "But why did you do it?"

Rhea sighed again. "I know Kronos is after you," she explained. "And I could feel his presence following you. I feel his presence because when vampires marry vampires, they feel connected to each other, even though if they're far away. I banned Kronos from my house as soon as I found out he is a murderer. He once called me and said that he will get me...soon." Rhea took a deep breath and continued. "So when I felt him coming near my home again, I knew you guys were here too. But I didn't know if he was really after me or just following you guys. So I sent my cat, Cloris," Rhea rubbed the cat's fur again as it slept peacefully. "To find you guys and bring you here." she said. "You see, Cloris can only do that by turning into a mist and taking over one's body." Rhea smiled at her sleeping cat. "Cloris is smart, you know. She reads the person's feelings when she enters the body. That way she knows how to use the person well." Rhea pointed at me. "Like she knew that you would follow Annabeth if she was in danger, and you did."

"That is one impressive cat." I said as I looked at Cloris.

Rhea nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry if I scared you to death when Annabeth fell," she apologized to me and Annabeth. "Cloris is very daring and she knows the outcomes if its dangerous or okay."

"Well, your cat made it dangerous, but not okay if somebody got hurt." I looked at Annabeth's wrapped up hand and glared at the cat. I wish I could strangle that stupid cute face.

Rhea rubbed her cat's head nervously. "Don't blame her," Rhea said as if reading my mind. "She makes the incomes look dangerous but the outcomes okay." Rhea looked at me. "Like she could predict that the body she is taking over will get hurt but not die." she smiled down at the cat. "So...Cloris is okay."

"Yeah, okay." I said, clenching my teeth.

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "We understand." she said to Rhea.

Rhea smiled. "Great, would you like something to eat?"

* * *

"Thanks." I said as Rhea handed me and Annabeth pieces of bread. Man, I was so hungry that I couldn't stand the smell of my fresh baked bread. But I was kind of worried that my friends weren't here and that they would've loved to eat at Rhea's. I looked at the clock. It was already an hour and they still weren't here. Where could they be? As Rhea was standing behind the dining table making tea, behind her, the curtains were open so it revealed a big window showing the view of the streets lights and cars swerving and going, almost like New York, which made me feel kind of homesick.

Suddenly, Rhea gasped, her eyes widened. "Oh my..." she put her fingers over her lips. "He's here."

"Who?" me and Annabeth both asked.

Rhea hissed her fangs out, but she gasped again when a glass of water in front of her broke revealing a bullet that was now covered in blood. Rhea fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as her hands got covered with blood. I realized what had just happened. Rhea was shot. Annabeth screamed and ran to Rhea's aid.

The window had a broken hole crack where the bullet went through to Rhea's stomach and that broke the glass of water in front of her. When I looked at the window, my heart skipped a beat. Standing outside the streets just ten yards away was Kronos himself, holding a gun between his hands and smirking and baring his fangs. He was wearing a black overcoat. But what shocked me more was that standing behind him, was his army. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Octavian stood behind Kronos, looking vicious and keen with their new weapons. Octavian had a rope that was tied to something moving in the air. Then I saw a helicopter come tumbling down with a grapling hook tied around it. It crashed behind Octavian but didn't explode.

"No," Annabeth said in a hushed tone as Rhea was in her arms, dying. Annabeth had tons of tears streaming down her eyes as she looked up through the window. She caught a glimpse of our friends crying out in pain, stuck in the helicopter. Annabeth's eyes were red with anger as she spotted Kronos. "YOU!" she yelled as she got up and ripped out her knife from her jeans. I didn't realize that she had it the whole time. Annabeth ran straight through the window, breaking the whole thing, and ran outside.

"Annabeth, no!" I yelled. I couldn't go because Rhea was laying on the ground, crying from the pain.

I was about to lean down to help her until Cloris jumped on Rhea and looked at me with those gleaming eyes. _Go, _said a voice in my head that sounded half like my mother and the voice from the ipod. I realized it was the cat who was talking in my mind because Cloris was staring at me intently while she spoke in my head. _Go save the world, Percy...as you know it_.

"You," I said to the cat. "You were the voice in my head? You said Annabeth was my only family? You were the voice in the ipod?"

If cats could nod, this one did. _Rhea didn't tell you my secret. That's why she said it was her. But yes, I am the voice. I can speak like anybody. I spoke like your mom to give you courage_.

"What about Rhea?" I asked.

Cloris looked down at Rhea as she coughed a little. _My friend will die soon, _Cloris looked up at me. _There is nothing you can do to help her. She will die the circle of life. But every death comes an unexpected birth._

"Wait," I said. "What birth?"

_You will find out soon, Percy, _the cat said. _You will live well, but the children must beware the dangers that come by. You are on your own now. Goodbye and farewell, Percy Jackson. _The cat disappeared into mist.

I already had so many questions to ask. What birth? What children must beware the dangers that come by? I pushed those thoughts aside because I had to get back to reality. I looked outside to see Kronos holding Annabeth in front of him. He had the side of her dagger at her throat. He was waiting for me to come. I looked down at Rhea.

"G- go, Percy." Rhea's head went slack.

All the anger boiled in my body. I stepped out the broken window and advanced.

_One of you will die, _said a voice in my head, Cloris. _One of you will suffer...that will make you even more tougher. A sacrifice to be made._

**Whoo! That was a long chapter I've ever made!**

**Who will die?**

**Who will help?**

**What birth?**

**What children and...**

**What will happen? -Wisdom Wise/Daughter of Athena**


	21. Related to the enemy

**Hi, guys! Remember when I asked you who will die in the last chapter of "Author's note: Please give me some ideas"? Well, the truth is...none of you are right. But one of the reviewers are right for one person who is already dead. Guess who? Hope you like this chapter! I worked really hard on this one so please like- no, I mean LOVE it!**

I walked slowly and steadily towards Kronos. Annabeth struggled a little bit, trying to get out of his grasp, but he kept the edge of the blade pressed against her neck, ready to slice her neck off if she made any sudden movements. Jason smirked next to Kronos' right while Leo scowled on Kronos' left. Behind Kronos, Octavian was still gripping the roped that was tied around the helicopter that had just crashed behind him. I saw Charles fall out of the bent doors and stumble against the floor, bruises and blood covering his face. He tried to move forward, but Frank was gaurding the helicopter and pushed him back.

I glared at Kronos. "You should be ashamed of killing your wife, she never did anything bad to you!"

Kronos flicked his other hand at me, like that conversation is already over. "Who needs her?"

"Who needs you?" said a voice behind me. At first, I thought it was Katie, but when I turned around, it was someone I didn't expect.

Nico walked up to right next to me, armed with a black iron sword. He turned his head to look at me. "'Sup, sucker?" he smiled.

I smiled back. Before I could say anything, I felt a gust of wind to my other side. I turned to see Grover, two swords strapped to his back like an x.

He winked at me. "Now you wouldn't mind if I crash this party, would you?"

I smiled even wider and me and Grover did a fist bump. "Not at all, permission granted."

Kronos laughed, getting me back to reality. "Do you think," he said. "This will solve all of your problems, Perseus Jackson?"

"What do you mean?" my hands curled into fists.

Kronos smiled in a way that sent chills down your spine. "What do you think what happened to Katie?"

I froze. I saw Annabeth did, too. And I could tell Grover and Nico next to me did also...even though they were too busy to be with Katie, they've known Katie since their childhood.

"What did you do with her?" I said, clenching my teeth.

"He killed her," Annabeth said. Kronos looked down at her, is hand still gripping her knife at her throat. "Of coarse, he killed her." Annabeth continued. She looked at me, breathing heavily. "You wouldn't want to be with me, Percy."

"Listen to her," Kronos interrupted.

"It's my fault," Annabeth pointed at herself, trying hard not to bring her neck close to the edge of the blade. "It's my fault!" she yelled, getting frustrated.

I looked at Annabeth, confused. "Annabeth-" my voice sounded soft like a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

Kronos pushed her, letting go of the blade and making her fall to her knees to the ground. Her knife clattered on the ground in front of her. She looked up to face me.

"Tell him," Kronos said to Annabeth. "Tell him, daughter of Athena."

Annabeth pointed behind her, pointing at Kronos. "I had to."

"You had to what?" I said as I walked towards Annabeth and fell on my knees to face her. I put my hands on her face to make her look at me. "Annabeth," my voice quivered a bit. "What's happening?"

"I'll tell you what's happening," Kronos stepped forward as Annabeth removed my hands away from her face. "You made love with the wrong person." Kronos said.

I stood up.

"Annabeth never told you," Kronos continued. "Did she?"

"What do you mean?" anger boiled in me.

Kronos smiled. "Glad you asked," he pointed at Annabeth. "I guess she never told you." Annabeth just looked up at me and looked back down to the ground. "Do you know why this happened in the first place?" Kronos asked me. "Do you know why I've been chasing her? Do you know why I killed her mother? Why I killed her father? Katie? Rhea? Why do you think Annabeth's dad is a vampire hunter? Why do you think he was hunting me?"

I stayed quiet.

"Do you know why," he pointed at me. "You can't read minds for a year?" I never noticed that, until he said it. "Do you know why people tell about generations to you?" Grover and Nico tensed at that question, so did Jason. Kronos pointed at Jason. "Jason was trying to save you life," he pointed at Annabeth. "From her."

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" I yelled.

Kronos had a straight face. He turned to Annabeth. "Will you tell him," he said. "Niece?"

Wait, did he just say niece?

Annabeth looked at me. "Percy," she said. "Kronos killed his brother, his sister-in-law, my aunt, and my mom's sister."

"What are you talking about, Annabeth?"

Annabeth stood up still. "Kronos' brother is my dad, his sister-in-law is my mom, my aunt is Rhea, and my mom's sister is Katie," she pointed at Kronos. "Kronos," she hesitated. "Is also my uncle."

**Surprise! The person who guessed the Katie is dead is correct! But nobody got the person who was ABOUT to die...yet.**

**Quick Questions: Who will show up to defend Percy? Does the next generation has something to do with Percy and Annabeth's future?**

**Let's see who gets it right this time.- Wisdom Wise/Daughter of Athena**


	22. A flying hybrid comes to the rescue

**I hope you like this...I worked very hard on this one.**

I couldn't move. All I did was stare down at Annabeth, who lost interest and looked down the ground, not even anxious to meet my eyes.

Kronos spread out his hands at me, smiling. "Welcome back." for some reason he was looking at my eyes.

Annabeth looked up at me and gasped. "P- Percy," she pointed at my eyes. "Your eyes changed color!"

"They're red," Kronos said, still smiling at me. "For such a long time your eyes didn't change...for a year." Kronos pointed at me. "Do you know why?"

Before I could say anything, Kronos spoke again. "Because she changed you." he pointed at Annabeth. "You couldn't bite her," he continued. "That stupid cat and Rhea has been secretly helping her...and you." Kronos spat in disgust. "Such betrayal."

My anger rose as I clenched my fists. "You betrayed everyone," I tried not to yell. "If you really are related to Annabeth, then that means her family is your family. So why did you kill them all?"

Kronos spread out his hands around him. "Control," he said. "Let me tell you a story, Perseus Jackson." black wind gusted around him, like a soft tornado. "It all began with my father," he said as a figure of a man appeared in the black wind. "He married my mortal mother." A women appeared next the man. "You see," Kronos continued. "My father was a _fully _vampire and he felt madly in love with my mother...who was not a vampire." The man and women in the black wind was now holding hands.

"So?" I said.

Kronos laughed. "Oh, Percy," he said, waving his hand around him at the gust of black wind. "No wonder your head is full of kelp. I'll show you the effect of what happened to my parents after they got married," two little kids now appeared in front of the couples. "You see him?" Kronos pointed at the little boy. "That's me, the fully vampire who got the gene from my father." His finger was now pointing at the other little boy. "This," he said. "Is my brother, Frederick, who got the gene from my mother."

"So he's mortal like his mom." I said. "Annabeth's dad." I looked down to see Annabeth, her head was still down. Even though she was depressed, I could still tell she was listening to the story Kronos is saying.

"Yes, correct." Kronos nodded. "Finally, that head of yours is working." he went back to the black mist of wind. "You see," the couples disappeared but the two boys stayed. Kronos pointed at Annabeth's dad. "I always tried to force my brother that if I could bite him, maybe he could be a vampire, too." little Kronos was talking to little Frederick in the black wind. "Of coarse," Kronos said. "He refused." the image showed Frederick flicking his hand at Kronos.

"Why did you want him to be a vampire?" I asked.

"Because," Kronos flicked his hand and the black wind around him disappeared. "If all of my family was a vampire, than we all would've been so powerful!" Kronos yelled. "But because of my stupid father, only half of our family was. But," he flashed an evil grin. "I realized that if none of them existed, then _I'll _be the most powerful!" he laughed, but quickly stopped and looked at me. "You can't marry Annabeth when you're older, because the same thing will happen to you."

"Do you think I want to be powerful?" I clanched my teeth.

"I never take no for an answer," Kronos said. "All men vampires must be powerful. You can only let Annabeth go...unless you bite her."

I knew what to answer. "No."

"You barely use your powers, Percy." Kronos said. "Because you are so distracted by love. That's why your eyes never changed color...until now. I'm not powerful yet," he pointed at Annabeth. "Because she is the only one of my family that is left. So let me kill her. After that, I'm powerful. Let us take her from here."

I stepped in front of Annabeth. "Over my dead body."

Kronos cracked his knuckles. "Well then, you asked for it." he sped towards me so fast, that I didn't have time to react. He grapped my neck and pushed me down, cracking the ground under my head. I tried hard hard to get his grasp out of me, but he was squeezing my neck, making me unable to breathe.

"Percy!" Annabeth got up and tried to run to me, but Octavian let go of the grapling hook on the helicopter and caught Annabeth, his arm around her neck. Annabeth struggled to get off. "Let...me...go!"

Grover and Nico tried to help, too, but Leo and Frank pushed them back. Now they are hissing fangs and slashing a each other. Rachel and the others managed to come out of the helicopter, some were bleeding but were fine and they managed to help Charles up, too. he guy who flew the helicopter came out and started running out of the streets, screaming like a madman. I couldn't blame him, seeing a bunch of vampires in the streets is pretty much unbelievable.

I was running out of breath. Kronos was still clutching my neck.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Fish paste."

"That's nice."

He pushed me a little, my face was turning purple.

I was about to pass out until I saw a spark of black pass by and scared Kronos to death that he let go of me and fell beck in horror. I was coughing and managed to sit up. I looked around to see what that spark of black was, but nothing was up in the sky.

"Shoot them!" Kronos demanded. Jason took out his gun to shoot at me, but something that looked like the spark of black swooped in and hit Jason's face with its black wings. At first, I thought it was a giant size crow, but I saw a human figure behind the black wings...the figure of a girl.

The girl turned around...and I realized the black wings were _her _wings. They were attached behind her back. The girl had dark brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were green, not like my regular sea green eye color, but green like nature.

"Juniper!" Grover yelled somewhere behind me.

The girl looked down on me and flashed a grin. "Miss me?"

Juniper has wings?

**Yup, it's Juniper that showed up. Okay, I know it's kinda weird for Juniper to have wings, but you'll be surprised of what she does in the next chapter...hopefully. - Wisdom Wise/Daughter of Athena**


	23. The Grazer

**Longest...chapter...ever!**

"Shoot her!" Kronos yelled.

Octavian aimed his gun at Juniper.

"Juniper, watch out!" Grover yelled. Leo put each of his arms around Grover and Nico's neck and held them back.

Juniper kept her eyes on Octavian. "I got this."

Octavian pulled the trigger.

Juniper looked down on me. "Duck."

I didn't get what she meant until Octavian blasted bullets at her and I ducked, putting my arms around my head.

I heard bullets dropping around me. _What in the world?_

I looked up to see Juniper spinning with her wings covering herself. Instead of the bullets going through her wings, they bounced off harmlessly.

Juniper opened her wings and soared up in the air, still spinning. She stopped spinning and faced down at Octavian. "What you don't seem to get is that I'm bullet proof."

"Only your wings," Octavian said, looking up at her. "But not you."

Juniper smiled. "Watch me."

She zipped down at Octavian before he could react. The next thing I knew, she was on top of Octavian. Her knee down on his chest and her foot on his arm, making it hard for him to pull his gun up at her.

Juniper put her arm on her knee and leaned down to face Octavian. "Get this," she gave him a cold stare. "I am invincible in any way." She snatched the gun from him. "So beat it...before I feed you to the crows."

She let go of him and he stumbled away from her. He sped towards Kronos and faced her, his hands clenching into fists. I could tell from his eyes that he was scared of her.

Juniper tossed the gun next to her, without looking. Annabeth caught it.

She turned her head to Annnabeth. "Take care of that, will you?" She turned her head to Kronos. "I'll deal with this one here."

I got up and moved out of Juniper's way.

She cracked her knuckles, still keeping her eyes on Kronos. "Give me your best shot."

Kronos smiled. "Let the games begin."

Everyone attacked. Me, Annabeth, Rachel and the crew, Grover and Nico, Juniper, and Kronos' crew.

Annabeth picked up her knife from the ground and slashed at Jason. Grover and Nico fought Leo and Frank while the others helped. I, myself, walked towards Kronos, growing my claws and fangs. I could feel my eyes turn amber. even though Kronos' crew are outnumbered, they still were strong as I watched them fighting from the corner of my eye. I turned my thing and focused on the big thing.

Kronos swished his hand at me, but I ducked and scratched him on the stomach. He clutched his stomach and groaned.

"You think you're so strong?" He glared at me.

"Maybe." I said.

He kicked me on the chest before I could react. I flew backwards and hit the ground.

Kronos walked towards me. "Well, lets test it out...if you really are strong."

I struggled to get up, but my hands were wobbly.

Kronos took out his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at me. "Guess vampires like you are useless after all."

Something stepped in front of me and I realized who it was.

I thrust out my hand to yell at Kronos to stop, but he already pulled the trigger.

the sound of being shot echoed in my ears as the person in front of me fell. I started having a quick flashback of Athena falling to the ground with the spear...and then the person in front of me fall to the ground to my feet just like her.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Rachel, her green sweater now covered in blood. Slowly, she crumpled to dust.

"No." My voice was soft as a whisper. My heart sank.

Annabeth put her hands on the sides of her face and screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, sparks of electricity were flashing around Annabeth has she kept on screaming. The electricity turned red and an invisible force pushed all of us to the ground...except for her. Then, a bright multiple colored light appeared in front of Annabeth and got bigger and bigger, blinding us more and more.

_BOOM!_

There was a sonic boom. The blinding light faded and I opened my eyes. I saw a huge round crack around Annabeth. She was standing there, with that red electricity still sparking around her. Her eyes were open...and my heart skipped a beat. They weren't grey anymore. Instead, they were multiple colors as the light. Not like changing eye colors like vampires have, but multiple colors shifting to different ones. Her pupils were like that.

"A Grazer!" Juniper yelled.

The electricity died out of Annabeth and she walked towards Kronos, taking out the gun that Juniper gave her out of her pocket.

Kronos aimed his gun at Annabeth. "Don't you dare come near, Grazer!"

Kronos shot, but Annabeth's right hand glowed and she pushed the bullet out of her face with her bare glowing hand. Her hair flowed, like the wind was blowing softly at her.

"Your circumstances influence who you are," Annabeth's voice was strong. "But you are responsible for who you become."

It started raining, but Annabeth didn't seem to care.

Kronos sped backwards, so he was facing Annabeth ten yards away from her. "Try me." He smirked.

Annabeth smiled. "Furious activity is no substitute for understanding," she clenched her fists. "But if you say so, then I'll do so.

Kronos and Annabeth began to run towards each other.

"Grazers shouldn't exist anymore." Kronos said as he still ran towards her.

"I guess I'm the one and only." Annabeth said, still running towards him.

When they reached each other, Annabeth slid down underneath Kronos' legs, aimed her gun at him, and shot him right through the chest.

Kronos dropped behind her as she stopped herself from sliding.

Kronos turned into dust.

Annabeth blew a piece of hair out of her face. "This...is how we do it."

Annabeth got up and walked towards me.

"Anna-" I started to say, but Annabeth put her finger over my lips.

"Just a sec," she said. "Okay?"

She closed her eyes for a second, opened them, and her eyes were back to grey.

She looked at me. "Are you gonna stare at me like that or what?"

I recovered from my shock and threw my arms around her. I didn't realize I was breathing heavily.

Everybody came in for a group hug, including Juniper, who also put her wings around us.

We all let go of each other and faced the ones that were standing there uncomfortably.

Leo, Jason, and Frank were looking at us nervously. Octavian was the only one who was glaring at us.

"You killed our master." He said.

Frank dropped his gun and put his hand on Octavian's shoulder. "We're finally free, dude!"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded.

Frank walked over to us. "Kronos has forced us to kill all of you...even though we didn't want to."

"I still do." Octavian crossed his arms and glared at Annabeth.

I held out my hand to Frank. "Welcome back, friend."

Frank smiled and we hugged each other, patting each other's back.

"Heck, of coarse I wanna be with you guys!" Leo joined into the hug.

I turned to Jason, who was looking away. "Look," I said. "I'm sorry for being the worst best friend you ever had." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Will you forgive me?"

Jason looked at Annabeth, then me. "If it's meant for love," he said. "Of coarse I'll forgive you, man."

We smiled and hugged with one arm.

"Thanks for understanding, man." I said.

"You'll regret this!" Octavian sped away out of sight.

"Who needs him?" Juniper said, putting her arm around Grover. "We got the whole family here!"

"Since when did you get wings?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I have a fond of nature, so I'm a scientist. I used the DNA of a crow to have these wings." She flapped her wings.

"But why?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes again. "Who wouldn't dream about flying?"

"She's got a point." both Connor and Travis said.

I smiled. Even though it was raining and we were all wet, it felt great to be with friends.

I put my arms around Annabeth's waist. "And you?" I asked. "What are you again? A Glazer?"

"Grazer," Annabeth corrected. "A wizard."

"How come you never told me?"

"I just found out."

"Okay," I said, bringing her closer. "But how do you know that Kronos is your uncle?"

"I began to understand," She started to say. "I remember going in my dad's office when I'm not supposed to. I was 14 that time. I once looked in his drawers and found a file with a big V on it."

"Vampires." Silena said.

Annabeth nodded. "I looked inside, and found plenty of initials I didn't recognize. But I remember one initial that made sense in the end. The initial was K and R. Next to it said brother and sister-in-law. When I met Kronos and Rhea, I had a nagging feeling that I should recognize them." Annabeth looked down. "I was too scared to tell you guys. But those weren't only the people I recognized from the initials. One initial said KG, Katie Gardner. Next to it said Athena's sister. So I began to recognize all of them. I should've told you guys. I don't think you could trust me no more."

"Are you kidding me?" I cupped my hand under her chin and made her look up. "We all trust you. You just killed the strongest vampire that even we couldn't beat! Trust has to be earned. It also has to be given."

Annabeth smiled. I reached her lips and kissed her in the rain. Everyone yelled "Whoo hoo!"

"At least her dad was a vampire hunter for a reason." Travis added.

"Really, Travis?" Juniper crossed her arms at him. "They're in a make out session and you just have to say that? I mean, seriously!"

"Alone we could do so little," Annabeth said.

"Together we could do so much." I finished.

**Don't worry, guys. This isn't the end! :) - Sun Fire**


	24. A part of my bleeding heart

We were in the cemetery.

Everybody in black stood quietly, staring at the three shrouds. Katie, Rhea, and Rachel.

Annabeth walked over to them with three red roses, the red ruby eyes on her ring glowing on her finger. She put each red rose on each of the shrouds.

"May god rest them in piece." Said Calypso. "We cherish everything to them, to give them the once in a lifetime up heaven." I saw a tear roll down her eyes.

We all raised are hands to the shrouds. "_Requiescat_ _in_ _pace_!" It mpeace rest in peace in Latin.

Cloris appeared out of nowhere and walked over to Annabeth's feet.

Annabeth picked her up and hugged her. "At least you're the only one that will help me remember death."

If cats could smile, Cloris did. _Life_ _is_ _life,_ _my_ _dear.__Just_ _feel_ _free_ _to_ _do anything you are willing to __die_ _for._

* * *

_One year later..._

I brushed a hair from Annabeth's face. "Finally," I said. "We're nineteen."

We were sitting on a land of billion garden flowers. A year passed by and Annabeth and me have been together for two years.

Annabeth took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me. "Will you read me the poem in the back again?"

I took it and read it to her. She smiled as I read. She got up and walked around flowers, I still kept reading.

You're probably wondering what was in the back of the poem note, right? Here's how it went:

_For who may I love, I will love for eternity_

_For who may I die, I will die for destiny_

_For who may I please, please don't move back_

_Because without you, I'm just a spoiled brat_

_Not that I'm here_

_Just to give you fear_

_But it all makes it clear_

_That you are my beloved deer_

I changed Annabeth's dad words from _dear _to _deer_. Since I still have Annabeth as my deer.

_So come forward, if you can_

_Don't be afraid, just take my hand_

_A passion for a hug_

_The heart that you had just dug_

_Please bring it here_

_So I could feel it again_

_I was driven, when I lost you_

_I want you back, make it true_

_I'll say things one more time, this rhyming is hard_

_But if you're not here, I'm a broken piece of glass shard_

_This is long to say_

_I just want you to stay_

_You know I love you_

_You are a part...of my bleeding heart_

Yep. this is what Annabeth's dad wrote to her mom.

Annabeth's back was facing me and she turned her head to the side, so I could see the corner of her mouth and eyes.

"You know what's the best part of this?" She asked me.

"What?" I said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back, flashing her new fangs and her pupils turning red. She zoomed everywhere, blowing the flowers off their roots. She laughed as she stopped and spun around with one leg.

"This feels so great!" She yelled.

I grinned. Oh, yeah. I definetly bit her this time.

_You know I love you_

_You are a part...of my bleeding heart_

**Not the end! The Next chapter is when they get involved in Bloody Vengers and have to got to the Crains to fight for their lives!**

**Will Percy find Thalia?**

**Will he defeat the monster thT killed his parents?**

**If you guys LOVED this story, tell me to go on to prove it! :) -Sun Fire/Also a fan of Apollo**

**P.S The picture from above is showing Rachel from the dead...don't ask me why**


	25. I get a suicide invitation

I was in my room looking in the mirror. Closing my eyes and opening them to see them change color. I knew I used my powers less whenever I'm with Annabeth, but I started to focus on them as I was still focused on Annabeth. I've been teaching Annabeth lessons of how to do things as a vampire. For example, eye color changing. She's been practicing those lately.

The doorbell rang.

I was hoping it was Annabeth, but when I opened the door, it was a teen instead. He looked about my age, nineteen. He was wearing a leather tight jacket and pants that looked some kind of uniform to me. Then I realized I recognized this uniform, my parents wore them after they left.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." Said the guy, his pupils starting to turn red. "I have an invitation for you." He took out a red envelope from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What-" I started to say, but he already walked away.

Okay, that was weird.

I closed the door and started unsealing the envelope. I took out a piece of white paper. It was written in gold cursive letters. The six words on it echoed in my ears.

Suddenly, I heard my door go _bam! _I turned around to see Annabeth breathing heavily with her hands on her knees. A white paper in one of her hands.

She held her breath and recited the six words on our papers. "We have joined the Bloody Vengers."

**Battle of the sorcerers, wizards, and yes...vampires!**

**What you guys didn't know is that the Bloody Vengers wasn't only for vampires... - Sun Fire **


	26. May never come home

I was wearing my leather jacket and black jeans, the same uniform the guy wore who gave me the invitation. A gun was strapped to my belt, two swords crossed like an x strapped to my back, and silver chains strapped around my arm...just in case if I had to lasso a monster. I was in a tunnel alone, walking straight towards the metal bar gates. Through it I saw the deadly forest itself. California redwood, also known as the Crains. Is the Bloody Vengers in California? Yes, yes it is.

Flashback

_I looked at Annabeth. She was wearing the same similar uniform as me, black leather tight jacket and jet black skinny jeans. Her hair was tied back in braids, only her bangs stayed front. We were holding hands, standing with a bunch of other vampires in black suits. We were in line, waiting to get to the gates._

_The weird thing about this war game is the other vampires. Most of them were different species of vampires, like that white winged vampire girl that reminded me of Juniper and a boy using magic with his hands...vampire sorcerer._

_As we came first in line, the vampire judges wanted to take our blood for a sample. They took my blood and put it in a little glass tube. They wrote my name on a sticker and sticked it on the tube. I saw them taking Annabeth's blood from the corner of my eye. One of the vampires smelled Annabeth's tube blood and looked at her suspiciously._

_"So, are you a sorceress?" He asked._

_"Actually I'm more like a wizard." Annabeth said._

_"No," said the vampire, leaning forward from his table. "You see, wizards were called sorcerers a long time ago, but when they started to go extinct, they didn't exist anymore. So a new generation of wizards were called sorcerers. They replaced the names. So you are a sorceress, the first of this generation. You're dad created that ring for your mother to be protected. As long as you wear that ring, you are always a sorceress."_

_"How do you know all this?" Annabeth looked startled._

_The vampire tapped his forehead. "I am the mind of the past."_

_"Then..." Annabeth started to say. "What is Juniper?"_

_"Juniper Forest?" The vampire scanned the crowd, probably looking for her. "Now that you, sorceress, exist, she is a wizard."_

_The vampire turned to me. "As for you, your parents were very good people. A shame that they got poisoned."_

* * *

_The vampire walked us to two separate doors._

_"Say your good-byes and hope to see each other somewhere in the Crains." He said._

_Annabeth and me hugged each other real tightly. I could feel the nervous tension on us._

_The two doors opened and Annabeth and me went in our separate ways._

_"Good luck." I heard the vampire dude say behind me as the door closed behind._

_Annabeth's tunnel probably went in a different path, because we won't see each other in the beginning of the games. I wondered how mom and dad met each other and fought together. They were probably lucky, or at least a little. They died from the poisonous leucrotae and I just wanted to find that monster and tear it apart._

End of flashback

"Let the games begin!" Said a voice from a speaker.

The bar gates opened in front of me.

I saw a gunfire shot up the sky. That's our que.

I bolted towards the woods.

As I ran, I thought about a song Annabeth once sang to me:

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming..._

_**Home**_

**If you guys don't know this song, listen to it on YouTube. It's called "I'm coming home" and I listen to it whenever I'm sad. Like the children that were killed today in Connecticut, Sandy Hook elementary school.**


	27. A surprise waiting in the truck

**Sorry for not publishing for a long time. This time it will be different person point of view. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I ran, and ran, and ran until I found a dusty old truck in the middle of the woods.

_What was it doing here?_

I took out my dagger, just in case, and walked towards the truck.

Opening the door was easy, but when I turned to the back seat, there were tons of tiny weapons...broken weapons. I smiled.

I was about to reach for a shuriken when I stopped myself.

_What if this was a trap?_

I was too late to come out. Something bumped me in the back and made me fall over the weapon pieces.

I got up to see what happened...the door was slammed shut, but there was nobody there.

_Who did it?_

Chills ran down my spine as I realized the door wouldn't budge. I sat back and thought of a way to get out.

Aha! I grabbed the shuriken and threw it at the window, but instead of breaking it, it bounced off harmlessly and went flying towards me. I quickly ducked.

Boy, this is gonna be hard to escape.

**Octavian's POV:**

"Hey, Octavian!" My opponents called out from across the woods.

I stared at them, annoyed, as they came towards me with their weapons in their hands. "What?" I sneered.

"How long 'til we get back to the truck?" One of my opponents asked.

I looked up. "It's been an hour...let's go back and see if we caught anybody."

"Are you sure?"

I glared daggers at him. "What do you mean 'are you sure'? What, you're too scared to be a murderer?"

The opponent stared nervously. "Well- I just thought...that since your enemies don't know you're in the Bloody 'Vengers, then- then isn't it a bad idea if you kill one of them...and the rest will hunt you?"

A knife zipped right past his ears and hit a tree behind him.

Octavian took out another knife from his pocket and spun it around playfully. "Do you think...that it's fair to do that?"

The opponent gulped. "Y- yes?"

Octavian made a sour face. "After they killed my lord, they've made my life miserable." Octavian looked at his scared opponent. "Do you really think that's fair to just let them go?"

"No, sir!" The opponent said too quickly.

Octavian smiled. "Then do you want to waste time here babbling about stupid stuffs or have revenge?"

"Have revenge!" All his opponents yelled.

Ovtavian smirked and pointed behind him, the direction of the truck. "Shall we?"

**Annabeth's POV:**

As I was still searching for any keys on the truck floor, I heard rustling noises...even though the windows were sealed in the truck. I quickly tried to go for the doors...they were still jammed. There was nowhere to hide.

"Dude, it's a chick!" Somebody said not too far from the truck.

I looked out the window and a face appeared so fast in front of the window, that I almost fell backwards.

It was Octavian.

At first he looked surprised, then his lips quickly turned into a wild grin. "Well, if it isn't the lover's lover." He licked the corner of his lips. "He won't mind if I had a little playtime with you, would he?"

I quickly went for the keys that weren't exactly there in the keyhole.

Octavian made a _tsk tsk _noise and held up his keys, jiggling them proudly.

I hissed my fangs out, he didn't look surprised.

"I already know what he did to you," he said. "And I already know you are a Grazer, one of the most powerful sorceress of all time."

"That's right..." I said, trying to keep steady.

Octavian swung open the door with his keys and got in. "Well, lets see how powerful you are then..."

The next thing I knew, I was forced down on the truck floor with his hands clutching my wrists and putting them on each side of my head.

He leaned down and I could feel his lips smoothing against my neck, preparing to bite me.

What happens if he does?

***Eyes getting heavy* I worked and finished this by midnight at 12:09 so please no rude comments! Thanks!**


	28. A forceful kiss and the future seeker

**Annabeth's POV:**

_How was he so strong?_

I struggled as Octavian intertwined our fingers and began kissing my neck._  
_

"You know, Annabeth," he whispered in my ear. "I've always had a thing for you..."

_Huh?!_

"S- stop!" I stammered. This wasn't helping me get comfortable.

"Why?" Octavian whispered again in my ear. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

I caught a glimpse of my hands glowing with our intertwined fingers, but they kept on fading off like the battery of a flashlight dying.

He was too strong for me...but how?

I closed my eyes and focused, avoiding the feeling that sent chills down my spine as Octavian still snuggled against my neck.

When I opened my eyes, everything went dark. I thought I was sleeping, until I felt the presence that I was still in the truck...it just got dark somehow.

"Keep 'em like that!" One of the opponents yelled outside.

I realized that the opponents put some kind of black cloth over the truck...so nobody will figure out Octavian was strangling me in the truck.

_So he planned this, didn't he?_

It wasn't long enough for me to come back to reality. Everything was quiet.

Then I noticed Octavian was drinking my blood.

"Ack...ouch!" It kind of hurt.

He stopped drinking and faced me, lines of blood trickling down his mouth...where his bloody fangs were.

The smell was so irresistible, I wanted to taste...

_No, not now._

"Why- why are you doing this?" I demanded, still stammering.

"Because I want to," Octavian's eyes were slowly turning red. "And because I want revenge. Which one is it mostly? Oh yeah...because of _you_."

He smashed his lips against mine...where I tasted my own blood.

**Percy's POV:**

I had a bad feeling.

A bad feeling about Annabeth.

I wonder how she's doing now...most importantly, _what _she's doing right now.

_I hope she's okay_, I thought.

A shrill scream brought me back to reality.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded behind me. I almost staggered frontwards by surprise.

When I turned around, I saw the most elegant woman I had ever seen.

She was wearing the same Bloody 'Vengers outfit, except that she wore a beautiful laced shawl with wicked symbol designs...and some camaflage weapons strapped to it that were pretty hard to see because of the elegant colors and symbols that matched the shawl. Her hair was black and straight, with curly pink strands of hair. Her eyes were milky brown, and her face was just as beautiful as her chocolate colored skin.

"Are you one of my enemies?" She asked, her eyes vibrating from blue to amber.

I could feel my own eyes changing color. "How should I know?"

"Very well," she said. "If you were, you would've attacked me already. But you don't look like one, so I won't kill you."

"Wow, such a relief."

She glared at me with her cold eyes. "I see..."

"Yep." I said.

"No," she glared straight into my eyes. "I see _in _you."

I felt my face getting hot. _ Does she mean she sees right through my clothes?_

"Oh, I don't mean it in that way!" She quickly said, as if reading my mind. "I mean I see your future."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" My mouth was nearly halfway open.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so surprised! You'll probably think of me as a fortune telling slave!"

"I don't think that...I think it's amazing." I said, amused.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Oh, so you are a good man."

"What do you mean?" I was so lost right now.

"I mean..." She took a deep breath. "I already see you as a grown man with a lovely woman and three children. Ooh, and one that looks just like you!" She looked up in the sky like she was investigating it. "Oh, this one is such a flirt, but he sure is cute! Wow, this girl is very pretty like her mother. And oh, newcomers! And-"

"Okay, now you're just making things up." I interrupted.

She glared at me like I offended her. "Am I, Perseus Jackson?"

I froze.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" She continued. "Annabeth, right? Hmm...a scientist named Juniper...and Grover? Who else? Um..."

"Who are you?" I felt my hands trembling.

The woman ignored him. "Frank and Hazel with twins and-" Her face was suddenly horrified as she turned to face me. "Oh my..." She put her fingers over her mouth, her eyes turning red. "It can't be..."

I realized she wasn't joking about seeing the future.

"What's happening?" I asked desperately.

The woman backed away. "They're dangerous, the poor girl with them. He's evil, but must live. The Half will do. But he's dangerous, too." She looked at me. "Your P- Pen-." She turned around and ran away.

I didn't stop her. I already knew what she was talking about...what everyone has been talking about.

The generation...

"Perseus Jackson!" A voice boomed.

"What!" I yelled. "What do you-" By the time I turned around, my voice quavered.

Standing there was a guy in a red tuxedo shirt and black jeans. He wore two silver necklaces, one was a bull's head, the other was a star symbol with hanging designs. He was wearing a black Venetian masquerade mask, so I can't see his face very well...except the red eyes. What really scared me was that he had the edge of a dagger at Annabeth's throat, his other arm around her waist. She looked almost beaten. she wasn't wearing her leather jacket, so her white shirt was full of blood. Her shirt sleeve was tattered and ripped, revealing her skinned shoulder. And on the side of her neck, were two bite marks. She looked very motionless.

I ripped out my gun out of my jacket and pointed it at the masked guy. "Let her go."

The guy smiled. "Haven't you noticed something, Jackson?"

The guy took his mask off, revealing blood on his lips. I noticed Annabeth had blood on her lips, too.

I sniffed. Both were Annabeth's.

My left fist became so tight, that my nails dug into my skin and started bleeding. I still held the gun steady with my right. "Octavian...you-"

"Oh!" Octavian glanced at my bleeding hand. "Seems like you have already figured it out..."

I waited.

"Yes," He finally said as Annabeth's eyes narrowed down to the ground. "I kissed Annabeth Chase. Don't worry, she struggled. But she couldn't resist that I was a great kisser."

**Uh oh... Please review, I wanna know all of your opinions and please no rude comments...thank you! If you like it, fave it. If you hate it, fave it. If you don't know, fave it. -Polemistis**


	29. The shooter and the slasher

**Percy's POV:**

I shot.

But Octavian was fast. He sped away with Annabeth and appeared in front of a tree closer to me.

"Let's end this." Octavian said while laying his hand on Annabeth's shoulder and pushing her down forcefully to the ground. She still didn't do anything.

Octavian walked over to me, taking out what looked like a katana sword from the sheath that was attached to his belt. "Let's end this now!"

I ducked as he swung his katana where my head should have been.

Before I can adjust, he swung his sword right under my foot, making me trip and fall to the ground on my chest.

Octavian stood behind me and raised his katana up over his head, getting ready to cut me in half.

I rolled away as he smashed his katana to the ground and made dust fly around.

I raised my legs and jumped up, then held my gun (that I was still gripping) behind his head. "Nobody touches my girlfriend," I said as his opponents came running towards me. "I may lose your little battle, but she won't be held back because of you."

"Pity," I spotted Octavian smile from the corner of his red lips. "But I still have my servants with me, and they will kill you sooner or later."

I snatched Octavian's katana and swung at all of his opponents behind me. They all became headless and turned into dusts, all of them falling to the ground.

I turned back to Octavian, who was facing me now. "You lose." I tossed the katana away in the dirt.

Octavian spread his hands, as if he was impressed of what I just did. "I wasn't talking about those servants."

I made a confused look. "What?"

Octavian narrowed his eyes. "Three words," He sped behind me and whispered in my ear. "Parts...of...Kronos."

Like that, he glazed away.

I sheathed my gun and dusted off my jacket from dirt, then walked over to Annabeth, who was still sitting by the tree and staring down at the ground.

I knelt down next to her and touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

Her head raised. "'Parts of Kronos'," She repeated Octavian's words. "I'll find the answer later."

Annabeth got up, tied her hair into a pony tail, and walked past me.

She stopped behind me and turned her head sideways to look at me.

I turned around to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"Remember that story you told me about your cousin?" Annabeth felt her belt, which was actually a whip. "I have a feeling she's still alive."

My eyes widened. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'll figure it out myself," She started walking away. "Right now, you have something else to deal with."

"'Something else'?" I asked, tilting my head.

Annabeth tensed. "The poisonous leucrotae, of coarse."

That name gave me the shivers. "Fighting a monster is the only way to leave the Bloody 'Vengers. How are you gonna escape, Annabeth?"

Annabeth tensed again. "I have an idea. A friend can help me...and I know she's into something...that will help stop this fight to the finish." She looked down at her hands, that were now starting to glow. "Plus, I haven't even been using my powers lately. It's time for me to be more stronger than ever...and an average vampire." She smiled with gleaming red eyes and growing fangs.

I smiled back. "You do that, wise girl."

Annabeth and me both passed in a blur to opposite directions.

**Clue word: Offspring...and I'm not talking about Percy and Annabeth's if that's what you're thinking...;) - Polemistis**


	30. We kill the heart of the living woods

**Now, the chapter that you have all been waiting for...**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I ran into the middle of the clearing in the woods.

"Juniper!" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth.

I saw a strike of black in the sky, and Juniper swooped down and stood in front of me. Her wings were still extended.

"Yo," She smiled and dusted off her black suit. "What's the big news?"

I grinned. "Well, it's gonna get a little crazy once we do this."

Juniper smirked. "Try me."

I spread my hands. "We're gonna need teamwork."

Juniper nodded. "I can handle that."

I waited.

"Oh!" Juniper finally noticed. "I see what you're trying to do."

I gave her my wicked smile, my fangs and all.

"But...are you sure?" She asked, shifting her foot.

I tensed, realizing this might be a dangerous plan. "Will you help me?"

Juniper sighed and looked up into the sky. "I'll give you a lift."

Before I could react, she flew up over me, grabbed me with her arms under mine, and got us about twenty feet in the air.

**Percy's POV:**

I ran until I heard a big growl somewhere close in the woods.

I've found my target.

I heard rustling, then a blur of white jumped over me, and came along with the biggest grumble I've ever heard...right behind me.

The monster was horrible. How can I describe it? It was the poisonous leucrotae, with large talons, razor-sharp teeth, and its thick brown fur coated with many recent blood it had taken.

I never imagined it that way, but that didn't matter.

I charged.

Now, you thought it wasn't easy, right? Wrong.

I took out my chains and swung it above my head like a lasso.

The leucrotae flew at me, baring its teeth. I ducked as it went over me, but it turned around and charged again. This time, I was ready. I charged at it again, still keeping the lasso up. Then, something happened.

_CRUNCH!_

I thought I was dead, until I heard grunting and struggling behind me.

I turned around, and I couldn't believe I never noticed the one thing about the chain.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Me and Juniper landed right over the vampire judges, who all were startled to see us. Me and juniper hit the ground, which wasn't a very soft land.

"What in the world!" Said the vampire who I talked to long before.

"Hey, you!" I yelled, trying to get up and keep myself steady.

Juniper got up next to me, who was grumbling about her dirty clothes. She hadn't noticed that her wings were still open, so it shocked the vampire judges very well.

"Since when did you have wings?" A woman vampire spread her hands at Juniper.

Juniper ignored her and looked at the first vampire that guided me before the games started. "Hello, Judge Terrain. We have a way to kill all the monsters."

"So we don't have to fight them anymore." I added in. "We don't have to risk our lives and...your name is Terrain?"

Judge Terrain nodded. "Yes, that's my name. Its no wonder Kronos went after you, Annabeth, and not your brothers. You seem like a well spirit that always looks for a way to live."

"Um...thank you?" I didn't know if that was a compliment.

Terrain turned to Juniper. "And you, we trusted you. But now we know you cheated because you knew the magic spell of the invisible borders up in the sky. But tell us, Juniper, why did you join if you came back here?"

"Because I wanted to help my fellow species," Juniper didn't even hesitate. "They don't know many spells as I do. And the reason I came here with Annabeth is because we have a way to stop this nonsense."

Terrain looked at me, I nodded.

"Well," He said. "Tell us how."

We explained every detail to him.

He and the other judges seemed to be interested.

**Percy's POV:**

The chain had a huge hook at the end, which I never noticed.

The crunching noise came when the leucrotae hit the tree because it was already tangled and wailing in pain.

The creature's wailing slowly faded, until all was quiet.

I came closer, trying to examine how did I kill it, until I noticed the end of the chain was inside the monster's skin.

It was disgusting, but I gave it all my strength to pull the chain out of its skin.

When it finally came out, I spotted a bloody hook attached to some really disgusting piece of the monster's meat.

I didn't have much time to admire my work, because I heard a big horn that probably had been heard in the entire forest.

"Survivors," Said a voice that sounded like it came from a large speaker. "Immediately leave the Crains right now. We will spot many different holes form in the ground. All are the exits out of the Crains. We've made enough for all of you to get out quickly. So you only have one minute to clear out. This is an emergency."

_Annabeth_, I thought. _This must be part of her plan_.

The ground rumbled under me, and pieces of it fell two feet in front of me, forming a circular hole.

The speaker voice began the countdown. "Fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven..."

There was no time to lose. I ran for the hole and jumped in.

**Annabeth's POV:**

There were so many people coming out of random holes that appeared out of nowhere, I lost count.

The judges were talking to some vampires, explaining to them what was gonna happen while me and Juniper were making some progress.

We were on the floor with a hundred different potions, vials and equipments. Juniper was dumping in strange liquids inside a tube. She sealed it in with a cork.

"It's done," She held it up to the vampire judges. "We're ready!"

Judge terrain nodded. "We only have a few seconds...get ready girls."

Juniper nodded looked at me. "Are you ready for this?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

We clapped our hands together and gripped them.

"Let's do this." Juniper breathed deeply.

"Annabeth!" Percy stumbled out of a hole that just appeared, he stumbled upon me and gripped my back for balance.

"Y-You're alive." He managed to say.

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'm alive."

Juniper cleared her throat. "We're running out of time."

I quickly let Percy go. "I gotta do something."

"What?" He asked quizzically.

I ignored the hot lump in my throat and turned around to face Juniper. "Let's go..._now_."

She put the vial she just made in her pocket and dusted off her hands.

Percy finally realized it. "What's going on?" He demanded.

Too late, Juniper lifted me up in the air and we descended into the woods again.

* * *

We went into the middle of the clearing again.

Juniper took out the vial and examined it. "Say good-bye to the Crains."

She dumped the liquid down on the ground, which was now steaming and boiling.

I held out my hands and concentrated, willing all my power into my strength.

An invisible force pushed me and juniper away, the whole forest lit with fire.

Juniper looked at me, her face ashen. "What happened?"

I looked at the round light brightening to where the vial liquid has fallen.

**Percy's POV:**

"What's going on?" I asked the vampire judge, Terrain.

"Nuclear explosion." He said.

My blood nearly stopped.

**Annabeth's POV:**

The trees were exploding, monsters were wailing.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Juniper winced. "We're gonna die."

"Not likely." I sped toward the round light.

"Annabeth!" Juniper yelled. "NO!"

The flaming trees fell, and Juniper screamed right under them.

Her scream echoed through the dying Crains.

I held up my hands, the trees force fell on top of my shield.

_Shield._

Red electric light sparked around me and Juniper. It was a shield covering us from the trees' force.

We moved out of the way as soon as I put my hands down and the trees fell.

"Come on," Juniper spread her wings. "Let's go home."

We flew away as the Crains burned down and withered behind us.

* * *

We arrived just in time.

"Everybody run!" I screamed. Juniper did the same. "Leave this place right now!"

Juniper's relatives spread their wings, picked up a random vampire, and flew away.

The others ran.

We only had ten seconds, until it all ended.

I would save lives, but only if we made it.

Suddenly, the Crains stopped burning. Everybody stopped on their tracks and looked back.

Big mistake.

The Crains exploded so fast, the dark clouds of smoke were falling on top of us. I didn't want to know the many heavy things that will squash us. I didn't want to know if we were gonna die. I didn't want _know_.

I only thought...of the many lives I will cause of all the people, even if it meant the extinction of vampires.


	31. Epilogue: The best surprises yet

**Epilogue**

**Percy**

We all ducked, covering our heads with our arms.

This is it, the end of life as we know it.

I wonder what it feels like to get smashed, now was the time to figure it out.

I was thinking a lot for a while...until I realized we didn't get killed yet.

I dared to lift my head up, and what I saw...got me breathless.

Annabeth was the only one standing, her hands lifted towards the sky. Above her and all around us was a giant massive globe of shimmering red light. Outside the globe were so many ruins on it, that we barely had light inside our globe.

The red globe shimmered out. Just as Annabeth threw her hands in front of her, all the ruins were pushed back by her force, flying into the air and falling in many different places in front of us.

I knew it was Annabeth's ring that was affecting her, even though it didn't glow with power or anything.

Annabeth dropped her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

All the different species of vampires were silent for a moment, then cheered.

We're not extinct!

I got up and hugged Annabeth behind her. She was sobbing of relief. Even Juniper wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

We're alive.

* * *

A month has passed, and there were no more Bloody 'Vengers of the Crains. All was good.

Yes, it's true. Thalia was nowhere to be seen during the explosion with the crowd of vampires. She was a hero, though. A hero who even suffered to finish my parents' battles.

Annabeth was lying on my chest on the sofa, breathing peacefully.

"So, I heard our friends were planning something very surprising." I said as I brushed a strand of hair out of Annabeth's face.

She nodded. "Yeah. Silena was mostly planning a surprise along with the group, but she said that even if we're still nineteen, they're still gonna do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Uh-huh."

There was suddenly banging on my door.

"Who is it?" I said out loud.

The door burst open, banging against the wall and making a good size dent on it. Silena was standing in front with all our other friends in the back.

The creepiest part was they were all grinning like crazy.

"Can I help you?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually," Silena beamed. "We're here to help _you_."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Come in." Annabeth ignored my rudeness and got up from the couch.

They all shuffled in, each holding different items in their hands. Juniper held a bouquet of roses, Grover had stacks of white cards in his hands, Connor and Travis had small glass boxes of diamond jewelry, and the others brought so many...I lost track.

"What's going on?" Me and Annabeth asked at the same time.

Before Silena could say anything, a new person stepped in into the doorway.

"Hello." She said sympathetically.

"Hey," I pointed at her. "I know you! You're that random fortune teller at the Crains, right?"

She nodded and smiled, though there was sadness in her eyes. I didn't understand that part.

"We invited her." Silena put in. "She's amazing, don't you think? But we heard how people treat her...forcing her to tell their fortunes and stuffs. So we let her stay at our house." I knew that when she said _our _house, she meant _Katie's _house. Silena countinued. "We thought we'd let you and Annabeth know something."

She spread her hand towards the woman, who fidgeted a little.

"First, you do the honors, Silena." She said.

"Okay!" Silena clapped her hands and gathered all the people behind her.

Everyone kneeled, including the fortune teller. All of their eyes turned red and their fangs grew.

Talk about nervous tension.

The fortune teller got up and spread her hands, like she wanted a hug. "All hail the aspects of the three brethren. May love conquer, and witness behold."

Silena stood up, her hands on her hips and her eyes and fangs still activated. "In other ways..."

Me and Annabeth waited.

Silena stomped her foot and under it, a wave of white and gold sparkles spread out across the floor and dissipated.

Silena grinned. "The omen has been taken...you guys are engaged!"

* * *

_One year later..._

Married...and twenty years old. Wow.

But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

What was the surprise? Oh yeah, here it goes:

"Percy?" Annabeth arrived at home. Yes, our new house was a three-floored mansion. Annabeth's father's money was useful enough. Since Annabeth's brothers are fifteen, they will be staying at her old mansion with their friendly maid as their guardian. They did miss their sister, but they were eventually okay with it.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "When I came home, you were nowhere to be seen. I thought somebody kidnapped you!"

"Were you with your usual hunting? Beating up gangs and stuffs?" She asked grimly.

"Well...yeah. But Annabeth-"

"I went to the doctor."

My eyes widened. "What, why?"

Annabeth walked towards me, I thought she was gonna slap me...considering her face looked like she wanted to.

"Percy," Her face became soft and she touched my cheek. "Do vampires stay young?"

"Yes and no." I started. "Vampires can look young or stay old anytime they want to. The one thing that won't change is living a full life. Even though you look young, but you're very old...you'll still die like humans. We don't live more than a hundred years like in movies. We can only live a full life."

Annabeth nodded. "I would choose to look young, you should too, Percy."

"Why is that?" I asked.

Annabeth fidgeted. "That oath we here all the time...about the children and other stuffs?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Like the fortune teller. What about it?"

Annabeth took my hand and put it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Pendace finally opened his small eyes, and that's when me and Percy knew that he wasn't human, at least halfly. We both knew Pendace's irises weren't his real eye color, because they were gold.

We also knew that he was dangerous, and this was why me and Percy couldn't be together in the first place.

But Pendace Jackson is no harm, I saw that the moment I laid my eyes on him.

Because when his eyes changed back to its color, he looked like Percy.

Sea-green, not red.


	32. The song for the end, Demons

**This song reminds me of this story, and I wanted to put it here for the final ending. Listen to this song on YouTube.**

_**Demons- Imagine Dragons:**  
_

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all and the bloods run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtains call is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave and the masquerade_

_Will come calling out at the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down,_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

**Get ready for Bleeding Hearts: Generations! A sequel! Truly yours, Wisdom Wise.**


	33. AN: Should I make a sequal

**Ok, so the story's done. Did you love it? I don't know, but I'm feeling weird...hmm...oh, I remember...THE SEQUAL! I'm having tons of ideas in my head and I just don't know what to do! I've made another vampire story called _Cutting_ _Hearts_...and maybe I'll be making a sequal of THIS story which is gonna be here. But I'm asking you:**

**Should I do it?**

**Here's the summary of Cutting Hearts:**

**_Annabeth doesn't understand why Percy keeps bugging her, but the answer to all of her questions will be revealed the night she sees him in the woods where no one can know what's about to happen..._**


End file.
